Ignition
by jokerhahaha
Summary: Violet Harrison, a quiet Ravenclaw finds herself in a whirlwind of adventure, romance, betrayal and shocking truth that she'd never expect, and countless encounters with Lord Voldemort himself. Includes POVs from characters like Violet, Danni (OC), Harry, Ron, Draco, Cedric, Hermione, the Weasley twins and countless others. Starts during Year 4 and will go all the way to Year 7.
1. The Hogwarts Express

***Violet's POV***

I boarded the train, my heavy luggage making my movement awkward. My mum and big sister held my owl, Rory, who made a disgruntled chirping noise. I set my bags down quickly, grabbed Rory, kissed my mum and sister on the cheek and rushed inside. My mother had tears streaming down her cheeks. She acted as if it was my first year at Hogwarts. "Bye Mum! Bye Becca!" They waved at me, and I hobbled inside through the aisle, trying to find an open seat. Everyone looked sourly at me, as if my presence was the worst possible company for the ride.

Finally, I found an open seat next to a strong-looking blonde. In the seats across from her was a red-haired boy, a light-brown haired girl and a dark-haired boy with circular glasses. I gasped, it couldn't be… "Um, er, do you mind if I sit here?" The girl with the light brown hair shifted her books from the cluttered area and nodded, "Sure, but I'm sorry about such the cramped space." I smiled, "Oh, it's not really a problem, I'm used to a clutter." I shoved my luggage in a large compartment, and held Rory in my lap. "That's a nice looking bird." The blonde noted, examining it. She had an American accent, and smelled distinctly of cinnamon. I smiled, "Yes, he is rather lovely. Would you like to pet him?" The blonde smirked at me, as if that was the best offer she had gotten all day.

The ginger laughed, "Don't mind her, she's got a thing for animals. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she didn't belong to a House and just lived out with Hagrid in his hut." I stood up out of my seat to grab Rory's cage, but just as I did, the train lurched forward. I collapsed on top of the last person I'd want to. The boy I suspected to be the Boy who Lived grinned, and whispered, "Let's not make a scene, shall we?" I blushed, pushing myself off him and back into my seat. Rory let out an amused clucking sound. "Oh shush you." I muttered, gently putting him back in his cage.

"Well, where are our manners? I'm Hermione Granger, Fourth Year, Gryffindor. These two mischief-makers are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, also Fourth Years and Gryffindors." Harry kept smiling at me and I rubbed the back of my neck, "I, I'm sorry, Harry." I sounded like a stuttering quim, unable to make sense of a single idea. He shook his head, "No hard feelings. I'm quite used to girls falling for me." The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yes, because every First Year girl is quite an army of adoring fans." Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "No need to be so sour, Danni. You're just jealous that-"

"You both! That's enough! You're probably scaring the poor girl." Hermione exclaimed, lightly hitting both of their hands. The blonde girl Harry called "Danni" turned to me, "Fine. Well, I'm Danni Parker, also Fourth Year and Gryffindor." I nodded, and offered my hand for her to shake. She shook her head, "I'm not one for formalities." Ron laughed, "She isn't joking!" Suddenly, there was a bustling coming from the aisle, and the trolley witch came squeezing through. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" Everyone shook their head, except Harry. He turned to me and asked kindly, "Here, as a peace offering. Would you like anything from the trolley, _dear_?" I opened my mouth, unable to speak. Harry turned to the trolley witch, and simply stated, "I'll take some Fizzing Whizbees, please." The lady yanked a little pouch out of the cart, handing Harry the little baggie. Then, she went on her way, bumping into seats.

Harry ripped the bag open, offering me a handful. "Oh no, I'm fine." Harry smiled, shoving his hand closer. "Come on, you've got to try one." Ron chuckled, "Yes, you'll be in for quite a sweet treat." Out of all the magical candy I've devoured throughout my whole life, I had never once tried a Fizzing Whizbee. Hermione crossed her arms, "You guys, leave her alone. She said she doesn't want any." Ron grabbed one, and shrugged, "Bottom's up!" He stuck it in his mouth, and began to suck on the sherbet ball. My eyes widened as Ron was lifted a few inches out of his seat. Danni grabbed three more from Harry and managed to fit all of them in her mouth. She flew up, her head only a foot away from the ceiling. "You guys are so mature!" Hermione noted sarcastically. Ron snatched one up and stuffed it in Hermione's mouth. "Join the club, missy!" Hermione lifted out of her seat, and let out a giggle, "You all are hopeless!"

Harry kept laughing, the bag bouncing around in his lap. He then glanced back at me, offering me one. "Well, I guess since everyone else is…"I began to suck on it, and felt my bottom lift from my seat. It was quite funny, and we all were laughing together, especially when Harry banged his head on the ceiling. Ron's face red from laughter, he finally asked, "So, we never caught your name!" I paused from my giggles and stated, "I'm Violet Harrison, Ravenclaw, and it's my fourth year as well." Danni looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Fourth year? How come none of us have seen you?"

"You could say I'm very reclusive." I muttered. Before anyone could add on, I heard a taunting voice besides me. "Well, if it isn't Potter and his friends. Say, I can't tell which smells worse, the Mudblood or the Weasley." As if the boy had power over the Whizbees, we all dropped in our seats, unable to float. "Get out of here, Malfoy." Danni hissed, her expression darkening. "Did I ask anything of you, Danielle?"

"My name is Danni." She growled, beginning to stand, but I shyly put my hand up, signaling for her to sit down. She glanced down at me, and gradually sat, eyeing Malfoy evilly. "Are you a dog? Because you respond to other people's orders so well." Draco sneered, running his hand through his hair. Ron groaned, "Draco, just leave us be." Draco's eyes landed on me, and he smiled, "And who might you be?" I began to fiddle with my robe and mumbled, "Violet Harrison."

"Well Violet, I suggest you stay away from this bunch. Unless, you want everyone to avoid you." With that, he left us alone. Ron shook his head, reassuring me, "Don't listen to him. He's a bitter guy, like every other Slytherin." They all nodded in agreement, but soon they stopped and looked outside the window. We arrived at Hogwarts, the castle glistening in the moonlight.

 **So, that's your first chapter! I'll be adding these frequently, I've got all summer. I'd love to hear some reviews and hear what you guys think. I've got this whole entire series planned out, and trust me, I've got some treats in store. So once again, hope you liked it, review and look out for Chapter Two!**


	2. The Big Announcement

***Violet's POV***

"'Arry! How goes it?" bellowed Hagrid as we stumbled out of the train. Harry grinned at Hagrid, giving him a quick wave. "Rather well, Hagrid! Wish you the best of luck crossing the lake!" I took noticed of the choppy waves rocking the little boats for the first years. "I'm wishing myself the best of luck too!" He chuckled, tugging on his belt and turning to acknowledge the First Years. Danni stared at me hefting my bags in a curious way. It was quite difficult trying to maneuver when rain was beginning to pour down. All she had on was a little backpack. "You need some help?" She asked, offering to take one of my bags. "No, no, I should be fine. My Mum insists on being prepared for almost anything."

"Well I insist on taking a bag." She smiled, pulling one away from my grip. I walked with the group over to a carriage, and we all managed to cram ourselves in. I felt pity on the poor creatures lugging us up to the castle. I sat in between Danni and Hermione, once again finding myself face to face with Harry. Ron attempted to make small talk, but I remained quiet. I wasn't used to talking too much. I was always very reserved, with only a few friends. Soon, the carriage stopped and we all practically tumbled out. My bags soaking, I managed to save Rory from clattering on the cold, stone ground. Ron offered me his hand, and I pulled myself up, thanking him.

Harry tilted his head at on odd angle to look at me, then laughed. I looked behind me, unsure of what was so funny. "You just look so helpless. It's very pathetic-looking." He joked, picking both of my bags off the ground. "Ron, help me out with these." He called out over the sound of thunder. "You really don't have to-"

"No, it's fine, you've dragged these around enough. We'll take your stuff to the Ravenclaw table." Harry explained. With that, Ron and Harry disappeared in the crowd of people in the Entrance Hall. Hermione held her books close to her, and grabbed Danni's hand. "Come along, we must get our seats." Hermione turned to me and smiled, "I'll hope to see you around soon, Violet." Danni nodded in agreement, and soon, the two of them vanished as well. I was all alone in the crowd of students, unsure of what to do, when it hit me. Literally. I felt something shove me onto the ground, soaking my robes in rainwater even more.

"Oh Merlin! I'm terribly sorry!" I heard someone cry. Two strong hands lifted me off the ground, spinning me to face them. It was a tall boy with glowing light brown hair, pale skin and a worried expression visible in his cloudy grey eyes. I was at a loss for words, unable to articulate once again today. "Are you hurt?" He asked quickly. I looked down at myself and managed a slight smirk, "No, just a bit damp, that's all."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I guess the rush of the crowd and it just caused me to-"

"It's perfectly fine. I was already wet beforehand." I laughed, interrupting him. He raised an eyebrow, smiling back at me. "What's your name?"

"Violet Harrison. Yours?"

"Cedric Diggory." He stated. I stuck out my hand and he took a firm hold of it, giving it a good shake. "Well, I hope to see you around, Violet. Enjoy the feast." Cedric said calmly, then turning and walking into the Entrance Hall. I blushed and followed shortly behind, now that the crowd was mostly dissipated. I took a seat with my fellow Ravenclaws and listened to their chatter. Cho Chang looked excitedly around and exclaimed, "I hear they're holding some sort of…contest this year!" I glanced at her, my eyebrows furrowed. "Contest?" I uttered, unsure of what to expect. She nodded, "Yes, it's supposed to be quite dangerous."

"Dangerous? Dangerous is my middle name!" A Seventh Year boy taunted, patting off his robe as if he was someone of important stature. I rolled my eyes, and heard a hush go over the students. The Sorting Hat sung its ever-changing song, and the Ceremony went on, Ravenclaw gaining nine new members. My eyes drifted over to the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric caught my eye. As if he was looking for me too, he held eye contact with me, a smile creeping on his face. Everyone begun to dine, so we broke our little staring contest for the time being. After stuffing myself with every single thing I could manage, I heard a tiny clinking of a glass. I looked up to see Dumbledore standing in front of everyone.

"Now that you all have seemed to satisfy your stomachs at least a bit, I have a few announcements to make." I heard a groan or two arise from my table, but I ignored them and continued to listen. "Mr. Filch has demanded I tell you of his list of forbidden items to be found at Hogwarts. If anyone is interested to look, I believe you can find out in his office. Also, my annual reminder of the forest and Hogsmeade being off-limits to those under Third Year still stands. But the biggest announcement I have for you all, is that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be taking place as of this year." I was outraged, being probably the best Chaser on the Ravenclaw team. I heard yells of disappointment throughout the students, one being Harry who had jumped out of his seat. Professor Snape glared at Harry, signaling for him to take a seat. Harry reluctantly did so, grumbling to himself as he did.

"It is so because we shall be starting an event in October that will continue throughout the course of the year. I have the pleasure to announce to you all that Hogwarts is-" Just at that moment, the doors to the Entrance Hall burst open, and a big, sturdy man in a huge coat hobbled in. A piercing blue glass eye shot around, looking at everyone in quick intervals. I felt my heart pounded relentlessly. He was terrifying, and I had no idea why he was here. His long staff pounded the floor as he limped all the way to Dumbledore, and shook his hand harshly. Dumbledore motioned to the man and announced, "This is out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody."

Usually, there would have been a roaring applause, but it was dead silent, everyone too petrified to move their hands. To break the awkwardness, Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued his speech, "But anyway, Hogwarts is to have the high honor of hosting this very exciting event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held here this year." There was a collection of gasps throughout the crowd, including one from me. I had read very briefly about it before, and knew it entailed a very high risk of dying or being hurt. Draco Malfoy spoke rather loudly, "You've _got_ to be joking!"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not joking. For those of you who aren't aware of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it is a friendly competition between the three schools: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts for nearly 700 hundred years. A champion from each school is selected, and those champions compete in magical tasks they are prompted to do. It was rather popular, until the death toll rose rather tremendously," I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. This was not sounding like fun whatsoever. "But, thanks to The Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been reinstated. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their students in October, and the choosing of the champions shall be held on Halloween. From then on, our champions shall be competing for eternal glory and the Tri-Wizard Cup to bring home to their school." Now there was a roar of approval, and a chant of "Hogwarts!" was started none other by the Weasley twins, who I recognized as the famous troublemakers of the school.

Soon, it died out, and Dumbledore straightening his robes, "Even though I know all of you would love to be the champion of our lovely school, an age restriction has been put in place. Those to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament are to be seventeen and above-" Most of the students became angered, booing Professor Dumbledore. The twins shouted, "That's absolutely rubbish!"

" ** _Enough!_** " Dumbledore snarled, the room going silent one more. "We felt it is a necessary precaution, since the tasks are rather…deadly. I may also inform you that underage students should not waste their time trying to enter their names, because it simply will not work." Dumbledore noted, giving a stern look to Fred and George Weasley. Taking one last deep breath, Dumbledore concluded, "Finally, I hope you all are on your best behavior when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive, and treat them with respect. Now, you all head to bed, you begin your lessons tomorrow! Goodnight!" Dumbledore stepped away from the center of everyone's attention and the students began to get out of their seats.

I grabbed my bags, held Rory's cage handle in between my teeth and started to squeeze through the crowd. "Hey, Violet, wait up!" I heard someone call out behind me.

 **So, that's Chapter Two! Sorry it might have been kind of boring, but I had to introduce the Tournament and get all of those formalities out of the way. But from here on out, it should be smooth sailing. I'd love to hear what you guys think, so please leave a review or inbox me or whatever you like! Thanks, and watch out for Chapter Three! As Anna Akana says, "Stay awesome, Gotham."**


	3. First Day Ferrets

***Violet's POV***

I turned on my heels, seeing Cedric run up to me. "Oh, hello Cedric!" I smiled, struggling to keep my bags in my hands. "How about that Tournament, eh?" He chuckled, slinging one of my bags over his shoulders. I transferred Rory's cage to my other hand. "It seems…interesting." I murmured, not wanting to sound like a total stick in the mud. We began to stroll around, wondering aimlessly. "Where are you heading?" He questioned, stopping and leaning against a staircase. "Oh, um, Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Ravenclaw, huh?" I nodded, going to grab one of my bags, but Cedric shifted off the staircase, right before it whirred into action. "You really don't have to be abrupt." He suggested. I shook my head, finally grabbing my bag from him. "I'm not being abrupt, I just need to get to my Common Room to unpack."

"Oh come on, don't be that way. It only takes a few minutes to unpack."

"Do you see what I'm carrying? And anyway, why is it such a bother?" Cedric crossed his arms, looking quite frustrated. "I just wanted to talk to you." He grumbled, not blinking. "Well, we're talking, but if this is going to be the very important conversation, then I must be heading back now."

"You're quite sassy for a Ravenclaw." Cedric noted, his expression lightening. I finally threw my stuff on the ground, setting Rory on top of the luggage. He gave a bothered hoot, his eyes slowly blinking. "Listen, I've been through this school for three years with no one giving me trouble. I'd rather this year be like all the others."

"Who said I was trouble?" Cedric smirked, stepping closer to me. I backed away, snatching up my bags once more, turning away from him and mumbling, "I did. Now, goodnight to you, Cedric." I began my descent up the stairs, stomping my feet. "I'll see you around, Violet!" Cedric shouted. I rolled my eyes and did not look back.

The next day, I received my schedule, and headed off to my classes. Arthimancy was not very amusing, and the Slytherins there all thought it was a good idea to throw paper wads at the Ravenclaws sitting in front of them. After class, clutching my books, I was stopped by a hand. "Why, hello there, Violet. I see you've disassociated yourself with that filthy bunch." Draco assumed aloud. I shook my head, continuing to walk on. He followed with me, peeking at my schedule. "I know it may seem quite harsh of me, and I know you don't really know much of anyone besides those in your House, but trust me, I wouldn't want to be seen with them."

"They actually were very enjoyable."

"You obviously have a very low standard for people, then." I stopped, turning to face him. "Actually, I have a very high standard of people, which is why I don't accompany you." I tried to abandon him by cutting through the courtyard, but he yanked my robe, causing me to drop my books. "You are going to regret that, Harrison!" Draco snarled, his eyes darkening. "Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing? Picking on little Ravenclaw girls? I thought you were a bit more classy." I heard Harry growl. I let out a sigh of relief, so happy that they were on their way to a class nearby, by what it seemed. Danni helped me pick up my books, and I slowly backed away by Hermione.

Ron joined in with Harry, "Yeah Malfoy, who taught you that little trick, your father?" Draco's face flushed red, and he hissed, "I wouldn't be so smug, Weasley. Your father, that filthy blood traitor, and probably the most pitiful member of the Ministry-"

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" Ron yelled, about to pull out his wand, but Hermione slapped his hand. "Ron, you're much better than that!" Harry remained staring at Draco and finally sighing, "Come on, he isn't worth it." The whole lot of them averted their eyes away from him and moved past him. Hermione grabbed my arm, tugging me along, when I heard, "That's it, Potter!" There was a beginning of a spell being chanted, but then I heard, "Not on my watch!" There was a loud popping noise, and we all turned to see Professor Moody gripped a white ferret in his giant hand. "Are you alright, Harry?" He garbled, hopping towards him and inspecting him rapidly. "Uh, yes. I'm fine." He managed to say.

Moody dropped the ferret on the ground, and it sat there, shivering for a second. "Trying to attack an opponent that's back is turned…probably the most cowardly thing I've seen in- **_hey_**!" Moody stopped, flicking his wand at the ferret, who was trying to scamper away. "You mangy little thing!" He yelled, smashing the ferret into the ground repeatedly with his wand. Professor McGonagall came rushing over, screeching, "Alastor, what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching."

"Teaching? Who _-_ _ **is that a student**_?"

"Yep, now if you excuse us-"

"No Alastor! We never use Transfiguration on students! We have better ways of handling behavorial issues. Surely Albus told you!"

Moody scratched the top of his head, and grumbled, "Maybe." Professor McGonagall took out her wand, transforming the ferret back to a very shaken Draco. "Get out of here!" Moody hissed, and with that, Draco jumped up and cried, "My father will hear about this!" "

I bet he will!" Moody laughed as he watched Draco run off inside. Moody winked at Harry, and walked off, having a very heated conversation with Professor McGonagall. Harry let out a quick laugh, then faced me. "I should really be asking if you're okay." I patted my robe off and nodded, "He didn't really do much. He's actually very weak." The group of them chuckled. I blushed, unsure what to do. Ron glanced up at the clock and said worriedly, "Um, Hermione, we best be going before we get a lecture from Snape." Hermione nodded quickly, giving Danni, Harry and I a wave before her and Ron sprinted toward the dungeons. "Uh, yeah, I've got Arthimancy, so wish me luck. See you later, Harry." Danni muttered, heading towards the class I was just at. "Where are you going to?" Harry wondered, peering at my class list.

"Hey, you're going to Divination too?"

"Uh – um, yes, yes I am." I mumbled, busily adjusting my papers to focus my mind on something besides talking. "You really aren't much of a talker." Harry grinned. I glanced up at him and said nervously, "No, not really. Not to mention, I'm talking to my childhood idol."

"Idol?" Harry chuckled, turning a bit red. "That's too weird, isn't it? Ugh, I'm sorry for being so awkward."

"No, no, it's fine. I understand what you're saying. You want to head to class? Professor Trewalney won't mind us being late much."

"She'll probably predict us coming in late and tell her class right before we walk in." I muttered. Harry seemed amused, and we rushed off to the North Tower. "Well, not to be odd, but I looked at your schedule, and we have Defense Against the Dark Arts together, so I was thinking, maybe, do you want to walk to these classes together?" Almost to the class, I beamed, "That actually sounds wonderful!" Harry smiled back at me, and inside, I felt the most joy I had in a while. I was actually making friends, and they liked me. This year was going to be a good one.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Three. I wanted to get you all introduced to basically the main characters that I will be using in Year 4 so they don't all just appear out of the blue. The next chapter, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons is coming, so prepare yourselves. I really appreciate the reviews, it helps me get better and know what you guys are liking and not liking, so thanks for those! Stay awesome, Gotham.**


	4. Trickery

***Danni's POV***

"Danni!" I heard a hushed voice call my name. It was getting late, and I had to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room before Snape caught me. They were on very strict watch lately, since the other schools were coming within the next week. I decided to play it off, pretending I didn't hear anyone. I was used to it, it was probably just another haunting of mine. _"_ _ **Danni**_ _!"_ It hissed again, and I whipped out my wand, glaring into the darkness. "Who's out there?" Two shapes stepped out of the shadows, and I sighed, placing my wand back in my pocket. "George, Fred, you need to be more careful. I was about to blast you into a million pieces."

George grinned, "No need to be so hasty." Fred nodded, pulling out a piece of paper, "Yeah, you would have blown our great proposition to pieces too."

"Proposition? What are you to up to now?" I groaned, leaning against the wall. George looked around cautiously and mumbled, "We should talk about this in a more private setting."

"What better place than the root of the plan." Fred cooed. I raised an eyebrow, "Root of the plan? What are you talking ab-" Before I finished by sentence, the two interlocked arms with me and dragged me through the halls, stopping a few meters away from Snape's Potion closet. The light was on in there, and I heard someone rummaging inside. "Snape's in there." Fred whispered, pressing a single finger to his lips.

"Why did you drag me over here exactly? Snape was the exact person I was trying to avoid!" I moaned, crossing my arms. George gave me a toothy smile, patting my back, "Aw, it's okay, Danni. It'll be well worth it. We might even let you join in with us."

"Can you both stop referring to this stupid plan as 'it' so I know what the heck is going on?" I whispered angrily, pointing my wand at them. The Twins put their hands up and let out a soft chuckle. "Feisty, isn't she, Fred?"

"The feistiest." Fred smirked, but then continued to talk, "Okay, so you remember how wise ol' Dumbledore put an age restriction on entering for the Tournament?"

"Of course I do, get on with it!" I snapped, glancing over their shoulders to make sure Snape wouldn't walk out. "Well, Fred and I are going to cook up an aging potion, so we can enter our name. Surely the thing is some sort of magical device, so we'll surely dope it!"

"So why am I needed?"

"Well, we need a distraction for Snape so we can grab a few little things for our potion. Nothing major, and he'll never realize it." George said, rubbing the back of his neck. Fred nodded, "If you do this for us, we'll let you in on it, and we'll give you ten Galleons, up front, right now." I furrowed my eyebrows, not seeming too thrilled. " You do realize I'll get detention from Snape for at least the next couple days."

"Ten Galleons." The Twins taunted, shaking their little pouch of money. I sighed, snatching the pouch and stuffing it in my pocket. "This better be worth it." I growled and walked away from the Twins, into the middle of the Hallway. The Twins shot me a thankful look and hid behind a pillar, ready to go inside Snape's closet. I took a deep breath and then muttered _"_ _ **Avis**_ _!"_ Around twenty birds shot out of my wand and I let out a scream. "Help!" I kept screeching, swatting at the birds. Snape rushed out of his room, wand pointing at me. I watched Fred and George creep into the closet, giving me a thumbs up.

 _"_ _ **Incendio**_ _!"_ Snape yelled, flames shooting from his wand, reducing the birds to ashes and slightly singeing my arm. Snape inspected me and then snarled, "What are you doing out of bed so late, Ms. Parker?" I opened my mouth, and saw Fred and George run in the opposite direction and up the stairs, holding the ingredients. "I- um, I was going to go talk with Professor McGonagall on…things going on in the Gryffindor house."

"Hmm, how peculiar that Professor McGonagall is nowhere on this side of the castle."

I gulped, and started to try and come up with a story. "Well, it is very dark out, and-"

"And I do not believe your story. Detention with me for the next four days, and thirty points from Gryffindor for being out so late." I nodded disappointingly, and trudged back to my Common Room.

George and Fred hopped out, crushing me in a hug. "Mighty fine job there, Danni!" They both said in unison, holding their ingredients with confidence. "How long did the old Boggart put you in detention for?"

"Four days, so you better do a good job with this potion, boys." Fred smirked, "We won't let you down!" The Twins rushed off to the Boy's Dormitory, the ingredients clinking around in their arms. I let out one final groan before silently slipping into the Girl's Dormitory.

 **Hope you liked the little change of POV's. I decided to write a short little chapter with Danni so you can kind of see what kind of character she is, and plus, who doesn't love the Twins? You guys can tell me what you think of Danni, and if you like her, I'll try and fit more time with her in. But for now, the next chapter goes back to Violet. Hope you liked, thanks for reviews and stay awesome, Gotham!**


	5. The Arrival and the Goblet

"Alright, class. I'm only going to say this once. Imperius curse, controls you and influences you to do whatever. The Cruciatus Curse tortures you, and we all know what the Killing Curse does, don't we Harry?" Harry shifted nervously in his seat, not looking up. I was sitting next to him, since every Ravenclaw in that class had a partner to sit with. "Now, everyone get in a line and experience the Imperius Curse." Moody bellowed. Everyone slowly got up, unsure of what to do. One after another, countless students were bent to the will of Moody. "You don't have to go before me, Violet." Harry whispered, attempting to pull me back. I smiled, "No, it's fine. I'll just get it done and over with." I reached the front of the line, and braced myself for Moody.

He yelled, " ** _Imperio!_** " And I felt an urge to do a flip in the air. I couldn't do that. I wasn't coordinated enough for that. The world seemed to get fuzzier the more I thought about it, but eventually, the next thing I knew, I was standing up, everyone commending me on my wonderful frontflip. I looked down at my shoes, quite disappointed I couldn't fend him off. I stood by to watch Harry, and tremendously, he resisted Moody for a good thirty seconds before his knees buckled and he launched forward. Moody clapped, complimenting Harry.

Harry came limping over to me, rubbing his head. I gave him a quick hug, congratulating him. It had been almost a month, and Harry and I had become very good friends. I had made up with Cedric, apologizing for my behavior, and we occasionally spent free period together. "That was a lot harder than I expected." Harry muttered, wiping off his glasses. "You did better than the lot of us!" I laughed, lightly hitting his arm. Harry rolled his eyes, heard the bell, and walked out of class."You need to stop being so modest!" I called after him. He didn't look at me, his eyes still focused on the ground. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He mumbled, walking more briskly. "Harry, you-you can't just shut me out like that!" He whipped his head around, face red, "I just don't want to talk right now! Why don't you just go back to your Common Room?" My jaw dropped, not expecting his sudden anger. "Oh-um-okay. I'll see you around." Holding down tears, I ran off to the Ravenclaw Common Room, but was stopped by Cedric.

"Hey, Violet." He smiled, tagging along with me. "Oh, hi Cedric. I don't know if now is such a good time."

"What's wrong?" He asked, observing the tears welling my eyes.

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh come on, now, we both know that isn't true." The halls began to clear, leaving just Cedric and I in the hallway.

"It's just, Harry got so mad at me, and I don't know what I did and it just-"

"Oh, Violet. It's okay. He's probably just going through something right now." He embraced me for the longest time, and then finally pulled away to look me in the face. "Do you like him?" I raised an eyebrow, wiping tears away on my robe sleeves.

I finally shook my head, answering, "He's probably my best friend. I don't like him like that. Plus, I've admired him most of my life, so it would be, odd for me." Cedric nodded, absorbing all that information. "Well, I wouldn't let it bother you. It will pass over eventually. I'll see you tonight." Cedric said faintly, beginning to walk away. "Cedric?" I called out. He turned back towards me, a puzzled look smeered across his face. "Yes?"

"Thank you." I murmured. Cedric flashed a grin and started to walk away again.

"Violet, come over here! We got a letter!" I heard one of the boys yell. I rushed into the Common Room. A whole crowd of Ravenclaws were surrounded them, trying to look at the letter. "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming tonight!" They said excitedly. Cho clapped, "That means the Tournament is finally starting!" Everyone in the room began to cheer, jumping up and down.

That night, we all began to gather right outside Hogwarts, awaiting Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I spotted Ron, Danni, Hermione and Harry all standing together. Harry caught my eye, staring unblinking. He looked like he was going to push through the crowd to me, but I heard someone say behind me, "It's exciting, isn't it?" Cedric was standing beside me, clapping like everyone else. I nodded, staring at the horizon. "I wonder what they all look like."

Someone shouted in the crowd, "Look! It's Beauxbatons!" A large carriage came speeding at us, crashing onto the ground rather unsmooth. First, a giant woman stepped out, adorned in furs. Behind her followed around fifteen girls, flaunting their bodies. Cedric stared at them, along with almost every other boy. I elbowed him and he looked back down at me, turning a deep red. "Uh, sorry 'bout that." Cedric mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes sarcastically, leaning against him to get a better, balanced view on my toes. I saw Harry gazing at me, his face a look of disappointment.

"The lake!" Cho shrieked, tugging my sleeve. Surely enough, the lake was beginning to bubble, and a giant ship emerged. There was a roar of approval as they began to disembark from their ship onto land. These men were also covered in fur, and were cleanly shaven. "My god, it's Viktor Krum!" Cedric said excitedly. I jumped up and down, trying to catch a glimpse of it. He couldn't still be in school. But, there he was, marching forward, not looking at the crowd of adoring fans. "He has to sign my scarf!" I heard a girl scream. I stared at him, in complete awe I would be in his presence for the rest of the year. Cedric elbowed me this time, grinning. I giggled, "Oh, whatever!"

We all walked into the Great Hall, and organized ourselves into our Houses at our tables. The Beauxbatons girls decided to sit with us, one of them sitting right next to me. She was covered in perfume, and was adjusting her skirt as if all eyes were on her. Dumbledore thanked the schools for coming and explained the Tournament all over again. Then, he paused, staring at the crowd of students. "Now, you're all probably wondering who our judge for choosing our Champions are. We have the Goblet of Fire. You throw your name in on a piece of paper and hope for the best." Dumbledore announced, pointing his crooked finger at the giant golden goblet that sat behind him. Blue mist steamed out of it, and I swear I heard whispers coming from it. Or maybe it was just the students. I'd never truly know. "So, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, I hope you enjoy your stay here. To all of you, begin submitting your names, if you are of age, of course. Have a good night." Dumbledore concluded, backing away.

After Dumbledore was done talking, we all began to head to our dormitories. In the hallway, I heard Harry's voice behind me. I turned, and he grabbed me, pulling me by a wall, out of the way of oncoming traffic. "What do you want, Harry?" I grumbled, trying to pull away from him. He still held onto my arm, keeping me there. "I wanted to say sorry for before."

"Why, because you saw me hanging out with Cedric? Is that why you're sorry?"

"No! It just helped me realize I was being stupid." I finally yanked out of his grip, pushing long, dark, curly strands of hair out of my face. "Why did you even treat me like that?" I whispered as more people walked by.

"I don't know. My scar was hurting, and I was frustrated I couldn't stop Moody, and I was embarrassed that you saw that and-"

"In case you didn't notice, no one could stop Moody. Maybe you should realize you can't always be special, Harry."

"I didn't say I wanted to be special! I wanted to do it so you'd be proud of me!"

"Did a hug not get it through to you?" I said, raising my voice slightly. The hallways were now empty, the lights beginning to dim. "I guess it didn't!" He said irritably.

I pressed my hands against my face and groaned, "My goodness, you're so **_dense!_** "

"How am I the dense one?" Harry said in a frustrated hushed voice.

"Because obviously my praise isn't good enough for you!"

"I'm starting to believe you're incredibly thick, as well." Harry muttered, biting his lip. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." I grumbled, crossing my arms. Harry sighed, "Violet, you do know that I do care about you, right?"

"I'd certainly hope so, or this is one lousy friendship." I hissed. With that, I crept back to my dormitory, stopping at the top of the staircase to watch Harry rush back to his own. Right before I entered, I heard a muffled shout. I froze, scared out of my wits. Was I the only one that heard that? I listened again, and once again, there was a relatively soft, pained yell. I had a choice to make. Go inside like nothing happened, or go investigate. What if it was Harry? Despite our little spat, it was concerning so I ran down the staircase, towards the source of the yell.

"Harry?" I whispered harshly, a little on edge. I heard a ripping noise come from the Great Hall, and some soft clanking around. Yanking out my wand, I hissed, " ** _Lumos_**." My wand tip brightened, helping guide me through the hallway until I reached the inside of the Great Hall. There was a hooded figure standing by the Goblet of Fire, it's shape barely visible in the faint blue glow. Afraid of being caught, I swished my wand around a little, making the light die out, and I crawled behind one of the long tables. The hooded figure seemed to raise their hand, causing the Goblet of Fire to flash a bright red color. Students weren't permitted to submit their name until tomorrow, and it was quite peculiar the figure was hooded. Then I heard a growl, "Someone is in here."

My heart stopped, a cold sweat breaking out from my forehead. Footsteps slowly pressed into the ground, becoming frighteningly closer. "I know you're in here." The voice snarled again. It was incredibly raspy and deep, almost like it couldn't be a regular person. My hands were shaking, and I let out a soft choked sob. My wand trembled in my hands as well, and I wasn't quite sure what to do. I knew I should have just gone to bed, I just knew it. I glanced at the other side of the table, seeing two feet walking by. The person would find me as soon as they turned the corner, so I hastily crawled under the table, huddling into a ball. "Please, keep walking, Keep walking." I murmured to myself, steadily pointing my wand at the person. They let out a sigh and moved onto the next table, searching there.

This person was armed and dangerous, I could tell. But I didn't know what to do. I would have to either try to escape or try to disarm the person before they got to me first. I took a deep breath, knowing if I didn't do something now, this person would still be in the school, ready to harm someone else. Gradually, I found the courage to crawl out from the safety of the table, and stand facing the figure. I inhaled deeply and then cried " ** _Stupefy!_** " As soon as I said that, the person roared, "There!" They attempted to side-step the red light, causing the red light to skim against their sleeve. The sleeve tore off, the spell burning their forearm. They let out a cry, and they whipped their wand out. I screamed as loud as I could, "Help!" That was soon followed by " ** _Cruico!_** "

I saw the red light wrap around my vision, and I immediately collapsed on the ground, wailing. I heard running, and the lights in the Great Hall began to turn on. I kept screeching, feeling an enormous amount of pain ripping through every one of my veins. It was as if someone has replaced my blood with acid. I felt my arms and legs twitching as I writhed more and more on the ground, my voice dying out. My vision fading, I saw four or five figures kneel above me, frantically speaking, but before I knew it, everything dimmed into darkness.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to add a bit of drama with Violet and Harry so it didn't seem too perfect with them. And Cedric, such a sweetheart for being there. xD But, stick around for the next installment, and don't forget to review. Thanks! Stay awesome, Gotham.**


	6. Visits

I woke up, surrounded by cushions, and the faint smell of antiseptics flooded my noise. "Violet! Oh my god, you're awake!" I heard a voice say, followed by a sigh of relief. I turned to see Harry, Danni, Hermione and Ron. "Oh, hello, you all." I croaked, attempting to sit up. Ron placed his hand on my chest, shaking his head, "It's best if you don't exert a lot of energy."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to break out in to a sweat." Danni joked, Hermione elbowing her rather harshly. Hermione then turned to me, her eyebrows furrowing. "So, how do you feel, Violet?" She inquired, feeling my forehead for a fever quickly. I shook my head, "Everything aches and I still feel a tad bit sick to my stomach." Hermione nodded, as if she expected that. Harry just sat there, staring at my blankets, a blank expression on his face. "Listen, Violet. All the teachers have been searching for this person. They closed the castle off, so if they escaped, they won't be getting back in, that's for sure." Hermione reassured me. Ron smiled, "Yeah, and if they do come back, we'll send them right here to the Hospital Wing."

"Hospital Wing? I thought by the time we'd be through, there would be nothing left of them." Danni laughed.

"So…how long was I out?" I mumbled, afraid to hear their response. Ron scratched his head and then said, "I'd say a good two days, maybe closer to three."

"Three days?" I cried.

"Yeah, that curse really drained you."

"But, that's impossible."

"Turns out it isn't. But we have to head back to our Common Room for the rest of the free period. We thought we'd drop off your books so you can continue studying while you're bedridden." Danni replied, placing a stack of books on a desk next to my bed. I thanked them, and they all got up, except Harry, who still sat, unblinking. Hermione pat his back, and he slightly flinched, but stayed sitting. "We'll, uh, leave him here with you for a bit." Ron mumbled, walking with the girls back to the Common Room.

I slowly sat up, resting my back against the headboard. Harry still didn't dare looking at me, his head starting to get red. "Harry, please say something." I begged. No response. "Harry, I know I said some hurtful things, but I really want to speak to you." Still not a word, just teary eyes. "Goddamn it, Harry! If you are just here to make me feel more awful, then it's best you leave!" I yelled, regretting instantly. The sudden rise in my voice caused me to start hacking uncontrollably. Once it stopped, Harry muttered, "It's my fault." His eyes still stayed focus on my blankets.

"No, Harry, it's not your fault. It's anything but your fault."

"I kept you from going into your Common Room. If I just let you go, you would have been safe in your room."

"And that crazy person would still be in this school and no one would know." Harry whipped his head, looking straight in my face. "Maybe that would be better." I shook my head, looking at him sadly. I managed to scoot over, patting an empty spot in my bed for him to sit. He shuffled his feet over to me, gingerly sitting by me. "Violet, you don't know how scared I was. I heard you scream, and I came immediately. Do you know who the person who did this to you looked like?"

"No, they were hooded the entire time." I said, disappointed I never caught a glimpse of them.

"You were really strong. Some people go crazy from that kind of torture."

"I was passed out for three days. I wouldn't call that strong."

"I would." Harry uttered, a smile creeping across his face.

"Thank you, for being here for me. You've been a good friend to me, and I'm sorry for being angry with you."

Harry bit his lip, resting his hand on my hand. He started to whisper something, coming closer to me, but I heard a shout, "Violet!" Harry jumped up, alarmed by the sudden intrusion. Cedric came running up to me, clutching a bouquet of flowers. "Thank Merlin, you're okay!" He said excitedly, handing me the flowers. I blushed, and thanked him. Harry backed away and said awkwardly, "I'll-uh-see you around, Violet." Before I could answer, he rushed out the door.

Cedric took Harry's wrinkled spot, grinning at me. "I visited you every day. I've been replacing your flowers, and I was just coming by to drop these ones off." I pressed them close to my face, inhaling their sweet, refreshing smell. "They're absolutely gorgeous, Cedric."

"I thought you'd like them. I had Neville and Professor Sprout find me the perfect ones. I tell you, that kid has a knack for plants."

"Well, you can tell them both they did a good job."

"So, are you feeling better?"

"I guess. Considerably better from that night." I laughed, gently setting the flowers on top of my books. "Let me tell you, I was in total shock when I heard that. I would never expect someone to do **_anything_** like that. Especially to you." Cedric grumbled, fixing his hair.

"I should have stayed in my Common Room, in all fairness."

"Perhaps. But, I won't let anything happen to you." Cedric promised, flashing his award-winning smile. I turned a deep red again, unable to muster a sentence. "No need to be so noble, Cedric." I teased. Cedric shook his head, still beaming at me. "It's too late for that. I'm already keeping that promise. I promise."

"You're such a Hufflepuff." I giggled, ruffling his hair a bit. He chuckled, "And you're such a Ravenclaw. But maybe for once, you should stop trying to be logical, and just go with things." Cedric reached over, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. My skin instantly burned. I couldn't tell if it was excitement or genuine pain, but I flinched. Cedric noted, "You know, I've never seen such golden eyes on someone before." I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. "Boy, it's really hot in here. Could you turn that fan on, Cedric?" I quickly said, trying to distract him by pointing at the small fan hanging above my head. He nodded, and reached his arm up, yanking the chord to get it going. I let out a small gasp. His sleeve had slid down to his elbow, revealing a large burn.

A flashback of the night with the hooded figure came back to me. My spell hit the person's forearm, burning their flesh. There, in front of me, was the burn. "What's wrong?" Cedric questioned, looking concerned. "Where did you get that?" I hissed, pointing at his arm. "Oh, that? Umm…Quidditch practice." Cedric told me hesitantly. I inhaled deeply, and then nodded as if it were nothing.

"Well, I must be going. I'll come visit you tonight after dinner. I might try and sneak you something." He grinned, leaning over and kissing my forehead. Confused by the gesture, I waved, watching him stroll out the door confidently. But despite his kindness, the only thing on my mind was the burn on his arm, and how it got there. How it **_really_** got there.

 **So, there you have it! I tried to incorporate a little blossoming romance. Poor Harry. Cedric always swoops in and steals his spotlight no matter what the story is. The next chapter will be written from the perspective of Harry, so you can see his views on everything that's happening and how he's dealing with the upcoming Tournament. Don't forget to review, thanks for reading, and stay awesome, Gotham.**


	7. The Fourth Champion

***Harry's POV***

I absolutely despise Cedric Diggory. He really believes he is so high and mighty because he's charming, but I've had it with him. He actually had the nerve to interrupt Violet and I. Trying to clear my mind of all my rushing thoughts, I bumped into Hermione. "Oh, sorry about that." I muttered, continuing to walk to the Common Room.

"Harry, are you forgetting the time? It's dinner." Rubbing the back of my neck, I followed her, not sure what to say. "What's bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. Please tell me."

"I was just trying to talk to Violet, and Diggory came in and interrupted me." Hermione rolled her eyes, and softly hit me with one of her books.

"You have too much to do to worry about! Not about…girls! Granted, she is a very nice and pleasant girl, but still!" I turned red, stepping into the Great Hall with her.

"It's not like that! Are you suggesting, I like her?"

"Well, if you didn't, why would you be so down about it?" I let out a huff, and sat down next to Ron.

"What were you two talking about?" Ron asked, taking note of my reddened face. Hermione opened her mouth, but I answered before her, "Nothing important. Where's Fred, George and Danni?"

Ron let out a chuckle, "Oh, those three? They decided they'd try and fool the Goblet by drinking an aging potion. Of course it didn't work, but it was fun watching them all grow gray beards!"

"Danni had a beard? Boy, would I have loved to see that!" I laughed, envisioning the scene. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron noted, "You would have if you didn't stay sulking by Violet's bed." My nose twitched at the mention of it, and Hermione smirked at me. Before I could scold the both of them, I saw Dumbledore pull out his wand, stepping towards the Goblet.

He shouted, "It seems, the Goblet is ready to make its decision!" There was a roar of applause, and Dumbledore continued, "The champions are to come up to the top of the Hall, along the staff table and into the next chamber. There, you shall receive your instructions." My eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table, waiting to see Violet's expression, but that's when I remembered she was still in the Hospital Wing. All the candles dimmed, besides the ones inside the pumpkins on our table.

Ron excitedly tugged on my robe, whispering, "I can't wait!" The Goblet glowed a blinding blue light, and I couldn't manage to turn away. Curious what would happen, I tried not to blink. Suddenly, a blacked piece of paper shot out, landing in Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum." There was a roar of approval at the Slytherin table, and Ron said in awe, "He would be the best champion. The Goblet chose well."

"I really don't see what you see in that oaf." Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms. I shushed her as another piece of parchment exploded from the Goblet.

"Beauxbatons' champion is…Fleur Delacour!"

"Boy, they're really not taking this well." Hermione noted, pointing at the Ravenclaw table. A couple girls from Beauxbatons had begun to sob dramatically, astonished they weren't chosen. Finally, the last paper fluttered out, and Dumbledore silently read it to himself. I sat on the edge of my seat, unable to express my excitement for the Hogwarts champion.

"And, Hogwarts' very own champion is none other than…Cedric Diggory!" Ron shouted something angrily, and my jaw dropped. I shook my head, words unable to come out of my mouth. Hermione giggled, finding my shock and horror hilarious. "Well, now that we have our three Champions, let's all give them a warm round of appl-" Dumbledore started to say, but stopped mid-sentence as a fourth paper shot out, gingerly falling. Dumbledore snatched it, his eyes flooding with anger. " _ **Harry Potter!**_ " My jaw dropped even farther, my eyes widening. Ron turned to me, surprised.

I shook my head, "I swear, I didn't put my name in!" Professor McGonagall stood, and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear.

"Harry Potter! Come now!" Dumbledore shouted furiously. I pushed myself out of my seat, my legs trembling. There was no applause, only dead silence as all eyes were on me. I shuffled up the aisle, and towards the staff table. "In through that door, Harry." Dumbledore said clearly, a slight frown on his face. I entered the door, sighting the three Champions.

Cedric turned toward me and smiled, "Hey Harry! Do they want us back in the Hall?" I stayed silent, and then Ludo Bagman rushed in, patting my back.

"Well, you three, I introduce the fourth champion!"

Fleur laughed, "Iz very funny, Meester Bagmen."

"I assure you I am being honest. The Goblet selected him!" Krum glared at me, his arms crossed. Then, the rest of the teachers rushed in, Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxime all arguing.

"If I had known younger students were allowed, Dumbledore, I would have brought a wider selection of students!"

"Dumbledore is not to be blamed for Harry's carelessness." Snape informed Karkaroff, shooting an angry glare at Harry.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, and asked rather calmly, "Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?"

"No sir."

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No sir!"

Madame Maxime pointed her long finger at him, screaming, " _ **He iz liar!**_ " Bagman grabbed Mr. Crouch's shoulder, saying curtly, "Barty would know what to do!"

"We must follow along with the rules. He was selected, therefore he is a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Karkaroff shook his head, kicking a table, "Durmstrang will pull out of this tournament if he remains a champion!"

"Beauxbatons too!" Maxime agreed.

Mr. Crouch gulped as if he swallowed something disgusting, "Your champions must compete. They have practically signed a magical binding contract by entering their name. Unless you'd like to leave your champions behind, I suggest you stay."

Karkaroff scoffed, and Moody hissed, "I bet someone is trying to get rid of Harry."

Professor McGonagall looked at him in horror, "Alastor, don't say such things!"

Moody cracked his knuckles, and chugged his drink. "I wouldn't doubt it! It's dangerous, and he knows that! What if the person who entered his name realized that!"

Mr. Crouch cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the conversation. "So, um, champions, your first task is to test your bravery. It will take place November 24th, in front of judges and all of the students. You may not ask help from any teachers or supervisors throughout this tournament. In this first task, you will only be armed with your wand. You will receive information about your second task once you complete your first task. You are exempt from end-of-year testing due to the time-consuming tasks. That is all."

"Well, you all go off to bed. Cedric, Harry, I suggest you hurry. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are probably waiting for you." I nodded, and Cedric and I both stepped out of the room.

"So, uh, Harry-how did you get your name in?"

"I didn't. I was telling them the truth." I said irritably. Cedric smiled, but he could tell Cedric didn't believe a word he said.

"I'll see you around then, Harry."

I frowned, waving at him, and then made my way up to Gryffindor's Common Room. I entered, and there was an eruption of hoots and hollers. George and Fred picked me up, placing me on their shoulders. "Eh, Harry! You did it!" Danni ran over, pulling me down and hugging me.

"How'd you do it? Come on, tell us everything!"

"I didn't put it i-"

"Oh sure you didn't! Don't worry! Old Dumbledore can't hear you! Want some food? We've got a whole boatload!" Danni reassured him, grabbing his arm and pulling him farther into the crowd.

"You can knock the socks of Diggory!" Lee Jordan shouted, throwing his scarf up in the air.

I rubbed my eyes, and mumbled to Danni, "I-um-I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you all in the morning!" I disappeared into my dorm, slamming the door to mute the sound of the party. Then I saw Ron, sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Ron!" I said thankfully, running over to him. Ron glanced up and then went back to reading.

"Oh, hello there." He muttered. "Congratulations."

"For what?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Getting across the Age Line. What'd you use, the Cloak?"

"I didn't put my name in, Ron."

"Oh right, we both could fit under the Cloak, so it couldn't be that. I hear you get a thousand Galleons and no testing."

"I swear I didn't enter my name." I changed my tone to something more serious.

Ron sat up straight, slamming his book closed, "I understand if you don't want everyone to know, but why you're lying to your best friend, I don't get it."

"I didn't put my name in the bloody Goblet!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you get some shut-eye since you probably have a big photoshoot tomorrow. You really think I'm that stupid?"

"You surely are acting like it!" I yelled, and Ron furiously shut his curtains around his bed, closing me out. I bit my lip, and jumped in my bed, turning my back to his bed.

 **Sorry that took so long everyone! I've been busy taking online courses and I finally got to writing this long-awaited chapter. xD. I might be writing in Harry's POV for a while, so I hope you enjoyed his insight for a change. Please review, it helps ,and thanks for reading! Stay awesome, Gotham!**


	8. Interview with a Quill

I believe Ron and Cedric may be tied for "Biggest Idiot in Hogwarts". One of them is just a pretty face, and the other is someone who obviously doesn't know their best friend well. I can't tell which is worse. Now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen Violet for a couple days. Stressed enough, I rushed down the hallway, looking down at my shoes. I heard laughing, and I glanced up to see everyone wearing big buttons that read " **Potter Stinks!** " Draco jogged over to me, slapping my back.

"How do you like the promotional advertisements, Potter? I think it really captures the essence of you."

I shoved him away from me, growling, "Get away from me, Malfoy."

"What's the matter, Potter? Crying over your girlfriend, Harrison?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she's got the hots for Diggory."

"She does not. Shut up, Draco."

"Aw, you like her? Good luck with that one. You better make these next couple weeks worth it, but I doubt you'll be coming out of this first task alive."

"That's it!" I yelled, pushing him into the wall. Draco pulled out his wand just as I did.

"Have any last words, Potter?"

"Yeah, I've got one for you! _**Densaueo!**_ "

"Harry-" I heard someone say off to the side.

" _ **Furnunculas!**_ " Draco shouted, but we both jumped at the sound of the voice to our side, our spells going astray. I turned on my heels, to see Danni laying on her back, sprawled out, clutching her teeth. Goyle was also on his stomach, scratching his arms as boils began to spring up all over.

"Danni!" I yelled, running over to her. She looked up at me, removing her hand to reveal her two front teeth grown to be five times as long, almost going past her bottom lip.

"Is it bad?" She asked, but her front teeth bumping into her bottom lip as she spoke answered it. She jumped up, hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "You're such a jerk!" She spun around and ran off to the Hospital Wing, trying her best to hide her unnatural dis-figuration. Draco smirked at me, as if he had won. My nose twitched and I stomped off to Potions.

"Well, aren't you irritated, Potter?" Snape hissed, hovering over me as I angrily pitched ingredients in my pot.

"No sir, I'm fine."

"Good, because I shall not have your sour attitude ruin my lesson today. I don't care who you are or what-" Just as Snape was about to finish his lecture, a student poked her head in. I let out a little gasp to see it was Violet.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. Harry is needed for an interview with the Daily Prophet." Snape looked down at me, his frown deepening.

"I expect you do all your classwork tonight, and I recommend finding out from a student, because I won't certainly be informing you."

I nodded, quickly standing and grabbing my books. The door to the class closed as I curiously inspected Violet. "What is it? Something in my teeth?"

"Huh? Um no, I just wasn't expecting to see you out of the Hospital Wing any-"

"Why'd you do that to Danni?" She grumbled, stopping walking on the staircase.

I shook my head, "No, it wasn't like that!" Violet crossed her arms, and I continued, "I got in a fight with Draco, and my spell hit her, not him. Goyle got Draco's boils spell."

"I'm aware. I was just there."

"How did you even get out of there?"

"I was feeling better. You would have known if you visited." I bit my lip, running my hand through my hair.

"I didn't have time."

"Didn't have time? Yet, you had time to pick a fight with Draco? It would have been nice to know that you were in the Tournament."

"Well, what else do you want from me? I can't be Cedric!"

She halted, and grumbled, "What is that supposed to even mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." I retorted, looking her straight in the eye.

Violet cleared her throat and explained, "Cedric visited me every day. He was the one who even told me you were in the tournament. Cedric also told me to tell you sorry about all the buttons. He's been telling people to stop wearing them."

"Oh, has he? I thought his type enjoyed that type of taunting."

Violet's eyebrows furrowed, and her tone soured, " _His_ type?"

"Yes, his type." We finally reached the door to the interview, but Violet blocked the door.

"What is your problem with Cedric?"

"I don't have a problem. He's the enemy, and if you were really my friend, you wouldn't be oogling over him."

" _ **Oogling?**_ I am not! Why would you even care?" I turned red with frustration and rolled my eyes finally, pushing past her and opening the door. "Harry! Don't you dare walk away from me!" I walked in the room, and she followed in. Viktor Krum, Fleur, and Cedric all stood, photos being snapped of them relentlessly. Cedric glanced at Violet and shot her a charming smile, and I nearly gagged. Ludo Bagman rushed over to me, beckoning me to sit. Cedric walked past me, going to talk to Violet, when I heard a squeal from a witch in magenta robes. Cedric nodded, waved at Violet as she exited the room, and sat down in one of the five leather chairs placed in the middle of room.

Bagman asked for my wand, saying it was for "wand weighing". I agreed and gingerly handed it to him. "Here, is Ms. Rita Skeeter." Bagman directed my attention to the witch. Her blonde curls bounced at the top of her head as she trotted over to me.

"Oh, goodness! Harry Potter! Do you mind if I interview him a bit before we get to photos?"

Bagman chuckled, hitting my back, "Why, of course! Go along, Harry!" I nodded, and followed after Rita Skeeter, who led me to a broom cupboard.

"Yes, this is very cozy. So lovely!" I stared at it, not moving. She pushed him in, saying encouraging things such as "Lovely!" or "That's it!". I sat down in the corner of the cupboard, unable to sit up straight. "Now Harry, you don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill, right?"

"What is that?" I inquired. Rita smiled and pulled out a long green pen and parchment paper.

Rita coughed and then said clearly, "Testing! Testing! It's Rita Skeeter, a Daily Prophet Reporter!" The quill began to scribble across the paper, writing:

 _ **Beautiful golden-haired Rita Skeeter, forty-three, who's incredible quill has stabbed into many inflated egos-**_

"Fantastic!" She uttered. Adjusting her glasses, she grinned at me. "Now that we got that out of the way, what made you enter this dangerous tournament?"

I itched my ear, not sure what to say. "Um-" But I stopped short, the quill's endless dance distracting me. It was recording:

 _ **His jagged mark, one given to him by his darkest memory, ruining his otherwise charming face, Harry Potter's eyes begin to-**_

"Don't mind the quill. Just answer me honestly, Harry. Think of me as a friend you'd tell all your juiciest secrets to."

"I didn't enter the tournament, Ms. Skeeter." I clarified, fidgeting in my seat. Rita raised his heavily darkened eyebrow. She then shook her head.

"Now Harry, we must be honest with each other. We all know you shouldn't have entered, but you know what our readers love most? A rebellious spirit."

"I'm not rebellious, because I never entered."

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita questioned, changing the course of the question.

"Nervous, I guess?"

"You do know many have died in the past, correct?"

"They assured us it would be safer this year."

"Well, you have looked death in the eye more times than once. Have you grown accustomed to this excitement? Is that why you've entered your name? Because you can't get enough attention?"

"Attention is the last thing I want!" I shouted, then shrinking down.

"How would your parents feel if they were alive today to know?" I bit my lip, getting annoyed. Her questions were becoming ridiculous, and I avoided eye contact, glancing down at the pen:

 _ **Eyes glazed in his shockingly green eyes, the poor boy chokes back a sob, trying to recollect even a faint memory of his parents.**_

" _ **I'm not crying!**_ " I said, frustrated. Before Rita could reply, the door to the cupboard swung open, revealing Dumbledore.

"Ah, Dumbledore! We were just finished!" She turned to me, offering her hand, "I cannot thank you enough for your time, Harry." Giving her hand a quick shake, I stomped out, walking back into the room.

"Pictures!" Rita cooed, grabbing her photographer by the collar and throwing him in front of them. Mr. Bagman handed my wand back to me, and Rita positioned us in front of the camera. Karkaroff and Dumbledore stood in the back, and Maxime had to sit in a chair, because her enormous height could not have been fit in the picture. "You, Viktor! Turn your back slightly to the group, as if you are too good for this! Ms. Delacour, you stand on the other end. Yes, that's it! Now flash us a dazzling smile. Arch your back a little, puff your chest! _Yes!_ Cedric, you face us straight on, and show us a little teeth. _Gorgeous!_ Now, Harry, you stand directly in the middle. Crouch a little, and point your wand directly at the camera! _Beautiful! Absolutely stunning!_ " Multiple pictures were snapped, and it felt like an eternity before we were released.

I rushed to the Gryffindor tower, and into my dormitory. Ron pushed past me, grunting, "You got an owl." I bit my lip, wanting to hit him for being so grouchy, but I ran over to the barn owl sitting on the window ledge. I released the scroll it held, and read it slowly:

 _ **Harry-**_

 _ **I can't say everything I need to say on here, it is far too risky. I need you to be alone in the Gryffindor Tower at one in the morning by the fireplace, on November 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I heard of your placement in the tournament, and I know you better than to put your name in. I trust you to look after yourself, but I believe as long as you are around Dumbledore or Moody, no harm will come to you. But, someone is out there, trying to get you. It's alarming that this happened right under Dumbledore's nose. Be careful, and inform me of anything unusual. I shall see you on the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Sirius**_

I quickly jotted him a note, telling him of my interview and the upcoming task. Handing it to the owl, I groaned, unsure of what to do. Deciding to spend my free period to make amends with Violet, I raced out of the dormitory, attempting to find her.

"She wrote _what_ about you?" Violet gasped, looking up from her book. She was sitting under a tree, studying the first few chapters in her Astronomy book.

"She wrote that I was crying about my parents, and even worse, that I entered the Tournament!"

"You promise me you didn't?"

"How many times is everyone going to ask me that? Do you seriously think I want to be in even more danger?"

"I believe you. But who do you think did it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Obviously someone who doesn't want me alive."

Violet closed her book, and looked sadly at the grass. I squatted beside her, trying to get her to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, the person who hurt me-that night. They were walking away from the Goblet." I collapsed on my bottom, my eyes widening. I rubbed my temple, trying to process what she said. "Do you think-that person was the one who did it?"

"It's possible."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Violet muttered, beginning to pack her stuff to leave.

I grabbed her, shaking my head, "I'm sorry for not telling you anything at all. We're even now."

Violet smiled, giving me a hug. "Harry, do you promise not to get mad at me?"

"Why would I get mad at you?" I murmured, staring at her. Her light brown eyes were twinkling, but her bottom lip quivered, as if she was scared. "Well, what is it?"

"Cedric asked me out on a date. When we go to Hogsmeade."

"And you surely told him no?"

"I told him yes." She sighed, placing her hand on mine. "I just thought I should tell you that."

"But, I'm your friend. He's my _opponent_ in this tournament!"

"I know, but he's _also_ my friend!" She exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why do you have this unattainable idea that I can't talk to anyone else?"

"I don't care about anybody else! Just, why him of all people?"

"You know, he doesn't mind that I talk to you. I reckon you get over this _quickly_ , before I just decide to stop talking to one of you all together." Violet grabbed her book, and wiped grass off the back of her robe. "I hope to see you soon, Harry" were her parting words, as she strolled back to her Ravenclaw dormitory.

 **Oh Harry, you make everything so complicated for yourself. The next chapter will probably be in the eyes of Danni, so get ready for the tone to change into her sassy, American tone. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really liked writing this one, so please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks, and stay awesome, Gotham!**


	9. Draco's Plans

***Danni's POV***

I heard someone enter the Hospital Wing, the click of the bottom of their shoes not hiding their presence. Draco appeared around the corner, glancing at me, and then stopping at Goyle's bed. He tossed a Potions book on his lap and huffed, "Snape wants chapters six through ten completely finished by the time you're out of here." Goyle grumbled something, and Draco spun on his heels, eager to leave. He strolled past my bed, and I rolled my eyes. He was the biggest pain in the school. All he did was make fun of me and my friends, so I wasn't surprised he was practically responsible for my trip to the Hospital Wing.

I decided to close my eyes, running my tongue across my tender teeth. That's when I heard the familiar click of shoes growing louder. I opened my eyes to see Draco, crossing his arms. "Okay, what do you want? I get it, I looked like a hamster. How many jokes are you going to make about my family already being a bunch of rats?"

Draco smirked, "I wasn't going to make fun of your family, but that is a good one for future reference."

"Well, it is something you'd say."

"Very true, but I actually came to apologize."

"You, apologize, to me? Who put you up to this?"

Draco shook his head, letting out a groan, "No one set me up. I…came here on my own time by my own will." I pushed myself up, sitting straight up.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because, if I really didn't want to be here, then I wouldn't."

I sighed, crossing my arms. "Well, thank you for apology, is that it?"

"Listen, I know I've been…irritating-"

"That's an understatement."

"Fine, really rude. But, I figured I should make amends with you, just to end a little bit of unneeded drama." I smiled, a bit surprised by Draco's sudden softness. "Maybe, we can, talk at Hogsmeade?"

"Maybe. Can you try and be nice to Harry?"

"I can't ever promise that to you." Draco smirked.

He turned around, ready to leave, when I uttered, "I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks." Draco didn't speak a word, but I could tell he had a wide grin stretched across his face. With that, he disappeared out the door. I wasn't sure of why he suddenly became so interested in being friends with me, but I guess keep your enemies c loser, right?

 **I apologize that was a really short chapter, but Danni's talk with Draco was the main purpose of this chapter, and I didn't want to drag it out. I will be doing a Violet's POV, Harry's POV, and Danni's POV for the trip to Hogsmeade, so you can see everything that's going to happen. Tell me what you think of the story. The more feedback, the better the story! I might be needing some reader feedback soon, so be on the lookout for that. Hope you liked, and stay awesome, Gotham.**


	10. Hogsmeade, Part 1

***Violet's POV of Hogsmeade***

I dug through my bags impatiently, searching for my Ravenclaw scarf. "Violet, we have to set out now!" Cho called out, beckoning for me to follow. Finally finding the scarf, I wrapped it around my neck, and shoved my mittens on. The air was starting to get cool outside, the beginning of winter approaching.

Hogsmeade was packed with students, laughing and running about. I stood outside The Three Broomsticks, waiting for the sight of Cedric. Then I saw him, dressed warmly in his mittens and robe. "Why, hello there, Ms. Harrison. May we get a seat?" He chuckled, opening the door for me.

I smiled slyly, "We may." He grabbed hold of my mitten, and led me to a booth. We sat across from each other, both ordering a Butterbeer.

"Did you read the newspaper this morning? You were mentioned." Cedric mentioned. He yanked the newspaper out of his pocket, and slid it across the table for me to look at. The front cover was all about Harry, and how much he missed his parents. A little paragraph at the end of the article read:

 _ **However, Harry does a bright spot in his life, helping him combat his endless depression. The Boy Who Lived's love interest, Ms. Violet Harrison, a shy, drop-dead gorgeous Ravenclaw girl, is rumored to be in the romantic relationship with Potter, according to multiple sources around the school.**_

"Oh Merlin!" I groaned, placing my hands over my face.

Cedric laughed, "It's okay, I know it isn't true."

"Yeah, but everyone else probably believes that rotten Skeeter." Our Butterbeers were handed to use, and I sipped it, frustrated.

"You have a mustache." Cedric noted, pointing at the Butterbeer that sat above my lip. I blushed profusely, quickly wiping it away.

"Let's just pretend that never happened."

"Aw, come on, I thought it was pretty funny."

"Are you excited about your first task?"

"Overjoyed. You're rooting me on, right?"

"Well, I've got to cheer for you and Harry both. I know you both will do wonderfully. Cedric looked at me thoughtfully. "Want to get out of this place?" I whispered, leaning forward. Cedric glanced around nervously, and I grabbed his arm, racing out and down the street. I halted, leaning against him. "I'm sorry, I just got excited and wanted to walk." Cedric wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's not a problem." I looked up at him, unable to wipe off my joyous expression. "Let me show you somewhere." Cedric murmured, leading me away from the crowded streets. I heard footsteps behind me, but there was no one there. Cedric stopped, standing in front of an old, desolate shack.

"The…Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes, my friends used to hide in here and scare innocent couples."

"Aw, not the poor couples." I giggled, facing him. He took hold of my hands, stepping a bit closer.

"How funny that now we're the innocent couple."

"Ah, so this is a date?" I asked innocently, simpering.

Cedric's cheeks reddened and he said quietly, "I…guess it is."

"Well, you know how to complete a date?" Cedric bit his lip, leaning forward,

"I think I do." I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips, but that's when I heard a grunt, and next thing I knew, Cedric was sprawled out on his back. "Oh Lord, Cedric! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just slipped." I pulled him up, looking all around me. Then I noticed a ripple of air amongst the trees.

"Cedric, I have to go right now, but maybe when we get back to Hogwarts, I can talk to you after dinner."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah, yeah! That sounds good! See you then." We awkwardly hugged and Cedric left, joining the crowd of people on the streets.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I shouted, "Harry! Get out here, this instance!" I remembered Ron mentioning that Harry has an Invisibility Cloak, so he was surely here.

"How did you see me?"

"Your Invisibility Cloak sets off a distortion. But what was that even for?" I yelled angrily, face-to-face with Harry. He gulped, unable to say a word. "I can't believe you managed to ruin this for me too!" I ranted, lightly slapping his shoulder.

The Cloak completely collapsed on the ground, and Harry shook his head, "Violet, I did it to protect you."

"Protect me? From what? Catching feelings?"

"I don't trust him!"

"Why? Because I like him? That's it, isn't it!"

"You like him?" Harry gasped, continuing to vigorously shake his head in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry, I like him! That's why I went on the date in the first place."

Harry choked down something, and then uttered, "I saw him walking about to his Common Room that night when you got hurt!" I squinted at him, processing the new information. Cedric did have that burn on his forearm, but why would he be interested in entering Harry's name? If anything, he didn't want anyone but himself in the Tournament. It didn't add up.

"Oh, so now you're going to try and blame Cedric for performing an Unforgivable Curse on me?"

"I'm not trying to blame him, I know he did it!"

"Well ,the only unforgivable thing here, is how you've been acting. I've had it with this attitude of yours!" Harry grabbed my wrists, tightening his grip so I couldn't pull away from him.

"Violet, I wouldn't lie to you, even if it meant for you to stop liking Cedric. I'm being honest!"

"No, Harry! I can't believe you! I can't believe Cedric would do such a thing."

"You need to! I can't have you get hurt again. Next time, it can be even worse!"

"It won't be, because it's not Cedric!" The next thing I knew, Harry's lips crashed on mine. My eyes widened and an alarmed noise escaped my lips, but suddenly, my eyelids closed slightly, and I stayed there for a good three seconds before I realized what was happening. I pushed away from him, falling on my bottom. "You! Why would you do that?" Harry's mouth was wide open, his eyes darting around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't talk to me again!" I screamed, storming away from him, running back into Hogsmeade. I felt dizzy, my legs jelly. He didn't do that-it was all a dream-it had to be. Before I knew it, I felt a wave of nausea. Cedric couldn't know. He could never know.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and now everything has been set into motion, but it's only going to get more difficult for Violet from here on, and not just with boy problems. Don't forget to review, and stay awesome, Gotham!**


	11. Hogsmeade, Part 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strong*Danni's POV*/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"The cold blew directly into my face, plastering my blank expression on my face. I couldn't find my mittens this morning, and I wasn't sure where I placed them. It was pretty weird that it was so cold at the very beginning of winter, but I had to suck it up, and shuffle my way to The Three Broomsticks. It was crowded, but I managed to find a table for two. I sat there, twiddling my thumbs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Minutes passed, and I began to grow furious with Draco. I knew it was a trick. Why I trusted a Slytherin…I have no clue. He probably was outside, looking in on me, laughing with his buddies. Just as I swore I would beat him to a pulp the next time I saw him, he sat down right in front of me. His hair was a mess, and his robes were ruffled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Sorry, I got a bit…sidetracked."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""You look like you saw a Dementor." I noted, observing his unusual amount of paleness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Oh no, I encounter much worse." He stated grimly, and I hoped he was being sarcastic./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""So, why did you really want to talk to me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""What, a guy can't ask a pretty girl out without having a motive?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Well, no, except the guy is you, and you hate me. So I want to know what's going on here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I don't hate you." He said softly, nervously folding his napkin repeatedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Ah yes, you just like making fun of me and friends, constantly glaring at me, and other fabulous things like that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""It's not you. It's Potter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""So you take it out on me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""No. I mean, I'm not sure. I admit I was wrong to make such rash, hateful decisions, but I realized that maybe my dislike of Potter should stop affect other people." I ran my tongue across my front teeth, staring at him intently. He continued, "Listen, you may not believe me, which I understand, but it's truly how I feel. I really admire your courageousness." A blush ran across my cheeks, and I wasn't sure what to say. Draco's tone was so different than what I was used to. So caring, so supportive, so…loving./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I-I'm not sure what to say." I uttered, inhaling deeply afterwards. "I wouldn't expect you to. Maybe, we can spend some free periods together throughout the next couple weeks. If you would like to, of course." His kindness was out of place, almost too out of place. But I couldn't resist. His warm smile was too good to give up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Yeah, I'd-I'd like that a lot."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Draco smirked, placing his hand on mine, "Fantastic. I can't wait to make your acquaintance, Ms. Parker." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongHey guys! Sorry it's been a while since an update to the story, but I've been on vacation and I just got back tonight. I also apologize that this chapter is so short, but I want to get to the First Task quickly, because once the Tournament starts going, well, everyone is certainly on for a thrill ride. So leave me a review, spread the word about the story, whatever works for you! Another chapter shall be on it's way soon. Stay awesome, Gotham!/strong/p 


	12. The First Task and First Place Champion

***Harry's POV***

It had been a week since Violet had spoken to me. She shot me such angry glares, especially when she was with Cedric. Word around the school was they'd be dating soon, since he practically walked her everywhere, and they looked at each other like some pair of star-crossed lovers. Ron still wasn't talking to me either, as if he still didn't get the message that I didn't want to be in the spotlight. Not only did I have Violet and Ron to worry about, I had the first task to worry about. It was tomorrow, and from what Hagrid had shown me, the challenge was something to do with dragons. Very ferocious dragons. I was scared out of my wits, to be quite frank, but I couldn't let anyone know that.

On my way to Herbology with Hermione, I spotted Cedric walking with his two Hufflepuff friends. Just looking at him frustrated me, but then I realized something so crazy, and stupid, that it might just have gotten Violet to talk to me again. "Hermione, tell Sprout I'll be there shortly. I've got to do something."

"Harry, we're almost out of time to get to-"

"Just go, I'll be fine!" Without another word, I rushed away, my bag slung over my shoulder. Cedric kept walking, laughing about something with his friends. "Hey Cedric!" I called out, breaking out into a brisk jog. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey guys, I'll be there in a second. Go on without me." He said unsurely, still staring at me in confusion. His two buddies shrugged and kept walking, continuing their story. "Hi Harry, what's going on?"

"Dragons." I uttered, catching my breath.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"The first task is dragons. They've got one for each of us and we've got to get past 'em or something."

"Are you sure?" He whispered, his grey eyes lighting up a bit.

"I'm positive. I saw them." I insisted, glancing around nervously. Cedric cocked his head to the side, his confused expression deepening.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Nevermind. Krum and Fleur know, because their Headmasters saw too." Cedric nodded, standing up a bit straighter.

"Why would you tell me this?" He asked. Violet popped up in my mind, but I couldn't tell him that.

"You know, so it's fair. Everyone else knows, so you should too." Cedric smiled, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Thanks Harry, that's really nice of you. See you tomorrow." Cedric spun on his heels, racing off to his class. I let out a sigh of relief, and hoped that maybe, he would tell Violet what I did.

The next day, I felt nauseous. I had to fight a dragon, a real life dragon. I had been practicing a spell to use, since Moody had pulled me aside and told me I was going to be retrieving something. Thank God for him. On the way to where the first task was being held, I bumped into someone, dropping my wand. I went to grab it, but the girl picked it up. It was Violet, big-eyed and pale, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Harry." She uttered, staring at me. I held her gaze, unable to stop looking at her. Even when she looked frightened, she was very pretty. Finally, she blinked and shook her head, handing me the wand. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be odd."

"No, it's perfectly fine." I murmured, placing the wand in my robe.

"Listen, Harry, Cedric told me what you did for him, and I really appreciate it."

"He told you?" I said, almost too hopefully.

"Yeah, so I wanted to thank you for putting your differences aside and doing the noble thing." She stepped closer to me, and I started remembering the sudden kiss back in Hogsmeade. I was getting the same feeling here, in this moment, but instead, she embraced me tightly. "Do amazing, Harry. I know you will." Startled by her sudden affection, I placed by arms around her.

"Thank you…for forgiving me."

"There was nothing to forgive you for. I can see your logic, even though I don't believe it. You were trying to be a good friend." She finally pulled away from me, and smiled, "Go out there and kill a dragon for me, will ya?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Of course I will."

"Alright, champions! Inside my bag is small models of the real dragons you're about to face. Your goal: retrieve the Golden Egg, for it is a clue for your next task. There's only one problem, the dragon is guarding it." Ludo Bagman hollered, shaking his bag. The inside of the tent where the champions were being held was hot and humid, fear wafting through the air. Cedric was wiping sweat from his brow, staring down at his knuckles. He was practicing some sort of line to himself, but kept shaking his head in frustration, as if he couldn't get it right. Bagman went down the row of people, Fleur getting the Welsh Green, Krum getting the Chinese Fireball, Cedric getting the Swedish Short-Snout and I getting the, "Hungarian Horntail." Bagman said in amazement, staring at the little ravenous creature. I gulped, feeling like all the air in my lungs got sucked out. I was to have my task last, and it was dreadful to wait to face my nightmare.

Finally, I heard someone call my name, and I stood up, looking around at the empty tent. There was no way I could win. But I had people counting on me. I needed to prove to Violet I could do this. A whistle blew outside, and I knew it was my cue to step out. I did so, and I looked around. There was trees to the sides of me, and then in front of me, a giant clearing. There was a large fence surrounding the arena, and behind the fence, facing straight at me was all the people, hooting and hollering. But then my gaze drifted down, and I saw it. The Hungarian Horntail. Its deadly yellow eyes focused on me, and it hissed. The long spiked tail curled around its golden eggs, as if they were really it's own. I inhaled deeply, closed my eyes, and lifted my wand.

" _ **Accio Firebolt!**_ _"_ I yelled. The dragon let out its own screech, and it slammed one clawed hand on the ground, shaking it. I prayed that the charm would work, or I would become this dragon's next meal. Seconds past, and there was still nothing. I glanced into the stands, to see Violet's eyes intensely trained on me. We locked eyes for a moment, and she gave me a slight nod. Suddenly, I heard a whizzing noise, and turned to see my Firebolt flying at me. It halted to a dead stop, waiting for me to hop on. There was roar coming from the crowd, or was it the dragon? I couldn't tell from the buzzing in my ear.

I slid onto my Firebolt, and smiled. The broom flew up into the air, flying and flying until everyone was just a speck, and the Horntail was no longer a threat. "Okay Harry, you've got this. Just taunt her until she decides to move." I advised myself, and then I nose-dived, spiraling at the dragon. She let out a stream of fire, but I dodged it, spinning to my left and then swirling around the body of the dragon. She was beginning to get frustrated, whipping her massive tail around. I kept avoiding the swipes at me like it was nothing but a Bludger. The crowd seemed to go wild for my little show.

I glanced over to see Violet and Danni, jumping up and down while hugging each other. "GO POTTER GO!" Danni screamed, throwing her fist up in the air. I raised my hand to wave at them, when I felt like a truck backed up 100 miles per hour into my back. Hitting the ground with great force, and getting a face full of dirt, I groaned.

The crowd hushed, and I heard a two people in the audience screech in unison "Harry!" I tried to get up, but fell back down, a searing pain in my left shoulder. I touched it with my right hand, only to soak it in blood. The Horntail must have sunk one of its horns into my shoulder, because it got me pretty deep. I ripped off my robe, and wrapped it around my left shoulder like a temporary bandage. Standing up, rather wobbly, I embarked my broom a second time, managing to lift myself off the ground. The crowd still remained silent, everyone staring in suspense as they watched me dance around the mouth of the dragon. It snapped at me, almost snapping off my leg, but I drifted upwards, causing the thing to stand on it' hind legs to get me. With one quick maneuver, I dove, snatching up a Golden Egg with my uninjured arm.

There was a loud roar of approval from the audience, clapping and shouting as I sped out of the arena, holding the Egg up in the air for everyone to see. I looked down to see Professor McGonagall and Hagrid awaiting him at the entrance. As I floated downward, I heard Ludo Bagman shout, his voice amplifying over the crowd's yelling, "Our youngest champion has retrieved his Egg the fastest! Amazing! Outstanding! Stupendous!"

As I stepped off the Firebolt, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands in excitement. "Great job, Harry! You better head off to the first aid tent this instance before the judges announce your score!" I hobbled over to the tent, but not before Hagrid gave me a firm pat on the back, nodding with approval. He gave me a quick wink too, and I couldn't help but smile. I looked inside, to see Madame Pomfrey wiping a cut on Cedric's leg.

"You should be okay to head off now, Cedric, my dear." She cooed, patting his head. Cedric looked up at me and flashed me the smile that everyone adored.

"Good job out there, Harry. You really showed everyone you're a force to be reckoned with." He exited the tent, heading to the Champion's Box, where Fleur and Krum sat. I sat on the table, unwrapping my shoulder carefully. My robe was completely bloodstained and torn, beyond further use. The gash in my shoulder was bleeding steadily again since I took away the pressure to stop it, but Madame Pomfrey dumped some stinging purple liquid on it, and it finally stopped. As she went off to find some bandages for me, I heard footsteps running towards the tent. I turned to the entrance to see Violet, Danni, Hermione and Ron bust in. Violet's eyes were bloodshot, and I could still see the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Harry, you were absolutely brilliant out there! Your Summoning Charm was superb!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging me carefully so she wouldn't squeeze my shoulder.

"Yeah, whoever put your name in that Cup really wants you out of the picture!" Ron stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You think?" I said grumpily, slightly glaring at him.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being such a dunce."

"Forget about it." I said, finally grinning at him. Ron gave me his goofy grin back, and it was like all the fighting and ignoring the past few weeks never happened.

"You had some amazing flying skills out there, Harry." Danni commented, giving me a thumbs up. Then I looked at Violet, and she stomped towards me, hugging me tightly, but like Hermione, made sure not to hurt my shoulder.

"Never scare me like that again, _ever!_ "

"I'm Harry Potter, you know I can't keep a promise like that." I smirked, trying to cheer her up. She bit her lip, trying not to cry again.

"You really scared me, Harry. Next time, save the waving to the fans for _after_ the task."

"Awkward." Ron noted, whistling softly. Madame Pomfrey rushed in with the bandages, swatting Violet away.

"Out! Out! They're announcing the scores now."

My ears perked up as I heard Ludo Bagman calling out scores. I walked out of the tent to see the judges. Madame Maxime shot an eight up in the air. Barty Crouch shot up a nine, Dumbledore a nine, Bagman a ten, and Karkaroff a four. I heard some boos in the crowd when Karkaroff shot up his number, but I didn't care. I survived, and that's all that mattered. Then I realized something. I was tied for first place with Krum. There was an enormous amount of cheering that erupted from the audience, and I couldn't help but smile brightly.

 **So now the Tournament has really kicked off, with the exciting First Task! I can feel some tension between Harry and Violet...can you? I'll also be writing in some more Danni parts so we can follow in on her weird blossoming relationship with Draco. For the upcoming Yule Ball, which is the next "task", I'll be writing from Danni and Violet's view. Typically, if I'll be writing the same scene from different perspectives, they'll most likely be the POVs we go through, so just thought I'd give you guys a head's up on that. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave me a review; inbox me any questions, comments, or concerns (since I love hearing from you guys); and stay awesome, Gotham. 3**


	13. Muddled Feelings

***Violet's POV***

"Hey, Violet!" I heard my name called out behind me. I was heading back to the castle, still slightly shaking from Harry's terrifying accident in the first task. I turned to see Cedric, grinning ear to ear. He was so hard to not smile at, so I smiled back, giving him a short wave.

"You were fantastic out there, Cedric." I commented, giving him a long hug.

He kept holding me, and then he whispered, "I want to talk to you privately." I furrowed my eyebrows, not quite sure why he'd want to speak to me. Walking towards me was Harry, Hermione, Ron and Danni. Harry's eyes met mine, and I noticed his arm was in a sling.

I pulled away from Cedric and nodded, "Lead the way." Cedric grabbed hold of my hand, and led me behind some tall shrubbery by the entrance into the school. His gray eyes seemed lighter under the moonlight, and I glanced down at his exposed arm, a sickening feeling in my stomach as I remembered the long scar on his arm. "What is it?" I asked, as he placed his hands on my waist.

"I was thinking, while doing that task, how much my life is in danger. I would certainly regret if I didn't give you that kiss I owed you." Cedric said sweetly, pulling me against him. I blushed deeply, unable to say a word. Before I knew it, he was kissing me, and I felt like everything around me melted. It felt so right, but it oddly felt like the kiss with Harry, just less shocking and overwhelming. I decided to stop thinking about that, and focus on Cedric. Finally, I opened my eyes, and he gently broke the kiss.

I felt the blush grow and I murmured, "Well that was…"

"Really amazing." Cedric finished, his fair skin now red too.

"This is all so surprising." I stated, still keeping my body pressed against his.

"How?"

"It's just, we've only known each other for about three months now. It's shocking how quickly you can fall in-" I stopped myself. I didn't _love_ him, did I? I mean, he sure was likable and I talked to him a whole bunch, but _love_ …that had to be out of the question. I corrected myself, "How quickly you can have feelings for someone." Cedric nodded, planting another kiss on my lips. However, this one was much quicker.

"I agree. I think we should head inside before they lock us out." Cedric led me to the door and then he stopped. "I think we should go inside separately. You know, so we both don't get caught." I agreed that it was good idea, then gave him a fast embrace. "I really enjoyed that, Violet." He whispered to me, and then he crept inside the castle.

I waited a few minutes before entering, and then just as I went to open the door, I heard someone say, "So, you and Cedric, huh?" It was Draco, casually leaning against a pillar.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, trying to play dumb.

"Oh, don't play innocent, Harrison. I know as well as you do that you and Cedric are a thing. You aren't fooling anyone."

"I think I'm fooling plenty. No one has asked me about it."

"Well, I have to hand it to you, you got Harry under your spell pretty good."

I crossed my arms, tapping my foot. "What spell?"

"Aw, come on now. You can't tell he's practically in love with you? You could tell him to jump off a cliff and retrieve a pearl at the bottom of the ocean for you and he'd do it."

"He's just a good friend. Nothing more." I explained abruptly, feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"Is that really all he is?" Draco questioned, stepping closer.

"Why do you care?" I growled, slowly feeling for my wand.

Draco smirked. "You don't have to be so hostile with me, Violet. I mean you no harm. I couldn't lay a finger on such a beautiful girl."

"Are you here to flatter me into getting to snog you, or do you actually have a purpose here?" Draco considered the first part of question, still grinning.

"I don't see why I couldn't do both." He said, placing a hand on my cheek, but I swatted it away.

"I know about you and Danni, so don't even try anything." He rolled his eyes, and I couldn't help but notice how attractive he actually was when he wasn't sneering at people or frowning.

"Fine, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If you can convince Danni to trust me, entirely, then I can give you a lead on who tried to kill you." I straightened up, a cold chill running through my spine.

"You know who did it?"

"I have a lead. If you can get her to fully trust me, then you'll be rewarded."

"Why should I trust you then?" I raised my eyebrow, trying to read his emotions on his face. Sure enough, he was blank.

"Because, you don't really have much of a choice if you want to know who could have done it." And with that, Draco left me, rushing inside.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that we will be having a Yule Ball this year. It was tradition for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Yule Ball is a dance for fourth years and above, and it is a wonderful chance for you to socialize with the other schools." Professor McGonagall announced. Inside the giant room were the four Houses, with their fourth years and above. A bunch of the girls in Hufflepuff giggled, already talking about what they'd wear. Fred and George gave each other a sly look, as if they planned to ruin the Yule Ball. Professor McGonagall seemed to catch their looks, because she continued, "I expect you all to conduct yourselves perfectly, and not cause any mischief whatsoever. Hogwarts has to represent themselves nicely. Now, I want you all to find a partner of your own Year to practice dancing with. I'll be walking around and correcting you all."

I frowned, disappointed I had to dance with someone from my Year. I spotted Cedric awkwardly offer his hand to a frizzy blonde haired girl from Hufflepuff. Ron and Hermione had paired up reluctantly, Ron grumbling something to her. Draco rushed his way across the room to ask Danni. She looked at him oddly, then slowly agreed to dance with him. There was no one to dance with. But I was wrong. Harry was looking around the crowd of people dancing like a lost puppy. I sighed, and made my way over to him.

"Oh, uh, hi Violet. You don't have anyone to dance with?"

"No, I was going to ask you if you'd like to."

"Yes! I mean, of course." He exclaimed, stumbling on his feet to take my hands. I couldn't help but laugh. He was so terribly nervous, I could tell. We did a simple two-step dance, but Harry repeatedly stepped on my toes. "I'm really sorry." He mumbled, sweat beading down from his forehead. I smiled, twirling myself around and then returned to the two-step.

"Well, Harry Potter has to have a weakness. And I think I found yours. Not to mention this thing is quite troublesome." I noted, tapping on his sling.

"Oh shut up." He smirked, bringing me close to him and spinning carefully. His one arm was wrapped around my waist, and his sling nestled onto my chest, which was an odd pressure. He stared at me for a long time, finally mentioning, "So, I wanted to apologize…for scaring you during the first task."

"It's okay. I guess I have to get used to you being in danger a lot."

"It took Ron and Hermione a long time to accept that, so it'll take you some time." He laughed, tripping, but I caught him before he landed on his face. "I might need to hire you to just stay by my side this whole dance to stop me from falling."

"Aw, you're not bad, Harry." He frowned at me, and then I let out a giggle. "Oh, who am I kidding? You're pretty horrid right now, but by the time the dance comes, you'll be the best dancer out there."

He chuckled, and then I heard McGonagall call out, "Good job, ladies and gentlemen! Off to dinner!" Harry stopped dancing, but he still held me close to him. He was incredibly warm, and he smelled faintly of mint. It was a very comforting feeling.

"I-uh-I'll see you around, Violet. It was a real pleasure dancing with you. We should do it again sometime."

He let go of me, ready to run off, when I shouted, "Harry, wait!" He turned back towards me, his expression a bit shocked.

"Yes?"

"I could, maybe-teach you? Before the Ball?"

"Like, a tutor?"

"Yes, like a tutor. I'm sure Cedric wouldn't mind me missing free period with him for a week or two." Harry bit his lip, trying not to smile too brightly.

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." I said kindly back. Harry rushed off, trying to hide his happiness. I sighed, cursing myself for even being the slightest bit interested in him in the first place.

 **So hope you all liked that chapter. Violet sure is stuck in a pickle, and she can't tell who she should be falling for. I don't know if I could choose between them either lol. The next chapter is either going to be in Danni's POV, or Harry's. I'm leaning more towards Danni, but you guys can let me know what you'd like. Inbox me what you think, leave a review, whatever you feel like. Share the story to friends, anything is helpful. Thanks you guys, and stay awesome, Gotham!**


	14. An Unexpected Question

***Danni's POV***

"A Yule Ball? Are you kidding me?" I cursed, throwing my robe on my bed.

Hermione picked up my robe, folding it, then saying, "You don't want to go?"

"No! I mean, I do, but no one will ask me." I hissed, kicking my shoes off.

"I'm sure someone will ask, Danni. You're being overreactive."

I stomped off into the bathroom, steam rising out of my ears. Part of me knew no one would ask, but the other part, well, it was really hopeful. Harry would surely be after Violet, and Ron, well, it might have been possible he'd ask me. But he was so indecisive, it was unlikely he would. I decided to sleep on it, hoping it would drown out my sour feelings.

The next morning, I walked to Care of Magical Creatures with Harry, Hermione and Ron. "So, who are you going to ask?" Ron said suddenly, looking at Harry.

He turned a deep red, and then shrugged. "Not so sure yet. Professor McGonagall did say that the Champions have their own personal dance, so I have to pick someone good."

"Oh shove off it, Harry! We all know who you'll ask." Hermione cooed, elbowing his ribcage as we saw Violet and Cedric walk inside one of the buildings, smiling and laughing.

"By the looks of it, you better get a move on, Harry. Cedric might beat you to it." I warned, watching Harry's far-off, sorrowful gaze.

"You're thinking about asking _Harrison_? 'Arry, we just met the girl!" Ron cried, his face twisted with shock.

Harry shook his head, "I wasn't going to ask!" I rolled my eyes, his lie was so terrible. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Draco.

"Why hello there, Danni." He murmured slyly. The other three looked over, saw him, and immediately reacted. Hermione pierced him with a glare, Harry began to pull out his wand, and Ron shoved him away from me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"I'm just here to steal your friend here. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one harms her." Draco sneered, pulling me towards him.

"It's okay, guys. I'll catch up, this'll only take a minute or two." I assured them, and Ron uneasily gulped.

"Keep your guard up then." He mumbled, and the three cautiously walked away, whispering about something. I turned to Draco, crossing my arms.

"What do you need?"

"Aw, don't be like that. You know you enjoy my company."

"Yeah, well you can't just pull me away from them willy-nilly. I see you in free period, and I can't have them be suspicious."

"You make it sound like we're a couple." He smirked. I bit my lip, and shook my head.

"No, that's the last thing we are. Now what did you need?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me." Draco sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. I looked at him confusedly, unsure what to say.

"You want to-go to the Yule Ball-with me?"

"That is why I asked." He chuckled. "So what do you say?"

I gulped, and I really didn't know my answer. Sure, we'd gotten to know each other better in the past week, and he was nice, but was that worth endangering my relationship with Harry, Hermione and Ron? "Yes, I'd love to." I grinned, giving him a quick hug.

"I'm glad you accepted. You got me a little worried there." Draco exclaimed.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm yours." I murmured. He winked and then kissed my hand as if I was some sort of Queen.

"I shall see you in free period, m'lady." I blushed deeply, and rushed off to Care of Magical Creatures, not sure how to tell Hagrid why his best student was ten minutes late.

 **So, Danni got her date to the Yule Ball, yay! The next chapter will be with Violet, and this will be the last chapter of the main plot before we start the Yule Ball (Violet and Danni's point of view will be used.) So stay tuned, and get ready to see what happens next. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy, and stay awesome, Gotham.**


	15. The Date and The Last Dance

**A quick thing I'd like to say before you start reading, guys! I need your help! For the Yule Ball, I want to know who you want to hear from first, Danni or Violet. Inbox me or comment the person you want, and whoever gets the most votes will be the first part of the Yule Ball. Thank you guys so much, now continue on!**

 ***Violet's POV***

"Left, right, left, spin, and pull close." I commanded, Harry leading me around the empty room. He had looked around the castle the night before, looking for an empty room for me to help him in. I was wearing an old red dress of mine, just so he could get used to having a long dress to avoid stepping on. He was a bit awkward, with his arm in a sling in all, but he was slowly increasing in skill as the lesson went on. "There we go, Harry! You're getting better already." The upbeat music I was playing was starting to slow, so our movements turn into small, swaying moments.

"You-uh-look rather lovely." Harry bluntly stated, trying not to blush. I couldn't help but suppress a smile. After a good hour of teaching him all the dances I could think of, I bared him farewell, and promised to see him tomorrow. We only had a week before the Ball, so I had to get in as much teaching as possible.

As I left the room, I bumped into Draco. I dropped my journal, its page flying open. I went to grab it, but Draco snatched it up, reading the notes to himself. "Dance instructions? I've heard of girls taking Balls seriously, but this seems a bit too much."

"It's not for me." I muttered, and Draco's gaze drifted past me and towards Harry, who was creeping out of the room. Thankfully, he didn't look in our direction, and Draco didn't speak a word to him.

"You're dancing with Potter?"

"I'm just tutoring him so he doesn't look like a complete fool for the Champions' dance."

"Ah yes, he makes a enough a fool of himself already."

I glared at him, yanking my journal out of his hands. "Well, if you don't mind, I should be heading to Hagrid's class."

"I'm sure you can miss a minute or two. Mind if we go somewhere private?" Draco smirked, getting closer towards me

. I felt a hot flush of frustration run through me, and I said coolly, "No, we speak out here."

"Fine then. I wanted to thank you for talking to Danni. She accepted my invitation to the Yule Ball."

 _Danni's going with him? But I never spoke a word to her about him yet,_ I thought to myself. "It wasn't a problem. I just told her that you've changed for the better." I lied, hoping he couldn't tell. He stared intensely at me, and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know how much that means to me. Now, as promised, I have some evidence for you." He reached in his pocket, and pulled a small plastic baggy. Inside it, was a lone dark brown hair. "This was found at the scene where you were attacked."

"A hair? Who's is it?"

"I'm not quite sure. That's for you to find out."

"How the bloody hell do I figure that out? There are hundreds of people at Hogwarts with dark brown hair!"

"Think, Violet! What potion needs a hair or something so you can see what the person looks like." Draco snarled, as if I were oblivious. I finally understood.

"Polyjuice Potion." I uttered, gingerly taking the bag and placing it in my pocket.

"Yes, Polyjuice Potion. Now, it does take a matter of months, maybe one or two. If you can agree to keep Danni's trust in me, I'll help you brew this up." I raised an eyebrow, not sure why he cared so much about her trust.

"Why are you so concerned with making Danni trust you?"

"Some things are best kept secret, Harrison." Draco hissed, and then, like he usually does, left me all alone in the hallway.

The next few days were a blur. Harry was picking up the dances quickly, and become increasingly good at it. Madame Pomfrey told him that his sling should be off by the Yule Ball, which he was overjoyed for. Cedric did seem disappointed that I wasn't spending free period with him, but none the less, he continued to smile and talk to me.

On the last day of my tutoring with Harry, I decided I'd let Cedric walk me there. I couldn't help but remember Draco's offer, for this was the spot he told me it. I must have looked deep in thought, because Cedric stopped me and asked, "Is everything alright?" I widened my eyes, shaking my head to snap out of my trance.

"Oh yes! Everything is lovely! Sorry about that." "Are you sure something isn't bothering you?"

"No, everything is fine, but thank you for asking." I said, almost robotically. Cedric dug his hands in his pocket, looking at his shoes.

"Listen, I was thinking, since I'm pretty sure you don't have a date to the Yule Ball," He then glanced up at me, shaking his head, turning red, "Not in a mean way though! I mean, I'm sure tons of people have asked and such, but from what I've observed, you don't have one and-"

"Shh, I say yes." I whispered, and kissed him on the lips. Cedric turned an even darker shade of red, and ran his hand through his hair.

"You-uh- didn't let me finish-but-uh, thanks. I'll see you at the Ball." Before he could faint from awkwardness, he spun on his heels and happily strode away from me. I couldn't help but smile, and I held my journal against my chest, reminiscing in the moment.

Opening the door, I saw Harry, adourned in fancier robes, with a slow music playing from a horn he enchanted. He turned to me, smiling. "Oh, hi Violet. You're rather early."

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be here yet…" I trailed off, observing how much he tidied up the room and made it look almost like a personal ballroom. I gently set my journal down on a table, observing the twinkling colorful lights dancing about the ceiling. "Harry…this is absolutely stunning."

"I was hoping you'd like it. Now, may I have this dance?" He smirked, offering me his hand. I muttered a quiet spell, turning my ordinary robes to a silvery ball gown.

"You may." I said through my grin, and we glided around the room, elegantly and completely in sync with each other. "I must say, Harry, you've grown awfully good over the past week. I'm really proud of you." His green eyes brightened, and he twirled me around.

Once we were face-to-face again, he thanked me, "It's only because of my teacher." We stayed silent, just dancing to the music, when he finally said, "Isn't it odd to think we were complete strangers before this year?"

"Yes, it is rather odd. Fate is a funny thing." I murmured. Now that I thought of it, it was rather weird to think about. I mean, I was a shy Ravenclaw who only spoke occasionally to my fellow Housemates. Now, I had _the_ Cedric Diggory after me; _the_ Harry Potter as my best friend; Draco Malfoy being kind to me; and Ron, Hermione and Danni as friends. Change was such a peculiar thing, but definitely a wonderful thing. The music halted, as if it knew our lesson was over. We both lingered close to each other, and Harry bit his lip, like he was restraining himself.

"Harry." I mumbled, trying to compose myself, but then, the dreaded words flew out of his mouth.

"Violet, will you go to the Ball with me?" I was in complete and utter shock. Frustration took over me for a second, thinking to myself, _Ugh you dunce! Why did you have to wait until now?_ But I sighed, and slowly and painfully had to shake my head.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I was already asked."

"By Diggory." Harry growled, pulling his hands away from me and backing up. I stepped closer to him, trying to get him to look at me. I transformed my dress back into my robes, and grabbed hold tightly of his hands.

"Harry, please don't be mad. I'm truly sorry."

"It's fine. Just-you can just go to him now." Harry gulped, his voice beginning to get shaky.

"Harry, I'm sorry! Please don't get like this!"

"I said go!" He yelled, the whites of his eyes a slight shade of red. I nodded, backing away to the door.

"I'll see you at the Ball, Harry." I said with parting words. Then, regretfully, I slammed the door behind me. I slid down to the ground against the door, hands covering my face. I was so happy Cedric asked me to the Ball, but now, I wasn't sure.

 **So, there it is, ladies and gentlemen! Harry almost had it too, ugh. First thing I would like to say, is the Yule Ball marks the halfway mark of the story! Yay! That means soon we'll be moving onto the next installment, revolving around the Order of the Phoenix plotline. So, as we get closer to that, look out for more information on that. Second thing, I'd like to say that we hit 100 viewers, and are at about 120 right now! So thank you everyone for your continues support. Just one read, one share with your friends, or one review means so much to me, and it helps more than you think. You guys are the reason I keep writing, so thank you! I hope you enjoyed, and get ready for the Yule Ball! Stay awesome, Gotham!**


	16. The Yule Ball, Part 1

***Violet's POV***

It was finally happening. The Yule Ball, in all its entirety. My mother had sent me the most beautiful dress. I twirled in front of a mirror in the dorm. My strapless dress was ombre, going from white to light blue, to a very deep blue at the bottom. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever worn, and every Ravenclaw girl couldn't help but giggle in excitement.

"So, are you going with Cedric?" Cho asked, as she started to assemble my curls into wonderful cascades down my back and shoulders.

"Yes, how about you?"

"Harry Potter. He seemed quite sad when we asked though." I gulped, not wanting to tell her that I was the reason. "Just warning you, Cedric can be a bit awkward at big events like these."

"Really? How did you know?"

"We did date, didn't you know?" I couldn't help but blink as she applied mascara to my eyes. I had completely forgotten about Cho and Cedric, a romance that randomly died out sometime late last school year. Cho pat my shoulder and grinned, "You look stunning, Violet." I thanked her endlessly, did a quick twirl, then rushed to the Great Hall.

Many eyes stayed trained on me, which was quite a different sensation, since I usually tried to blend in with everyone else. Having attention…well, I didn't really strive for that too often. Then, I saw him, up on the Grand Staircase. Cedric. He wore a white suit with golden stripes along his sleeves and his side. He wore black shoes, and his hair was brushed to one side, but looked like gold had melted into his hair to make it so shiny. Cedric's eyes traveled down to me, and I could tell he gasped. Without hesitation, he rushed down the stairs, abruptly stopping directly in front of me.

"Violet, you look…" His mouth was wide open, and so were his eyes.

I smiled, "The handy-work of Cho Chang. Now close your mouth, before you catch a fly."

He shook his head and gave a sudden nod, a little red in the cheeks, "So are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, not so sure of myself. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his. He guided me to the Ball, which was packed with people. I spotted Rachelle, a Ravenclaw girl in my Astronomy class sitting with, Ron? I found myself laughing, I didn't know she had a soft spot for him. She wore a silver dress that went to her knees and flat shoes with three silver flowers on the strap. Ron wore a maroon suit and his hair was gelled back almost elegantly.

The candles started to dim so they only glowed on the dance floor. I watched Viktor and Hermione walk to the floor, hand in hand. Hermione placed both hands around his neck, blushing at him. Fleur and Roger Davies were dancing together, slowly and coordinated. I also didn't know my Quidditch captain had gotten to know Fleur. Then, my eyes landed on Harry. He was twirling Cho, but he looked robotic and stiff, like he was afraid. Cho seemed like she was enjoying yourself, but sometimes with Cho, you never know if she's lying in your face or not.

"So, do you want to dance?" Cedric asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." I laughed. I grabbed his hands and we danced slowly to the song being played.

"So, are you nervous?" He asked, breaking the silence between our careful dancing.

"About what?" I finally looked into his amber eyes. He looked happy, he was enjoying this.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is ending soon."

I shook my head, "Why would I be nervous? I have complete faith in you." He laughed and I hugged him, giggling to myself. I twirled around and leaned back into his arms. We twisted and turned, gracefully following each other's movements as the song's pace got stronger and faster. I spun quickly then wrapped my arms around him and watched as some couples walked onto the dance floor. One of them was Danni.

She looked so beautiful, like an angel. Her dress was rose-colored and down from the waist were sparkles. Her golden hair was up in a high ponytail. She wore a bit of lip gloss, which shone brightly in the candlelight. Her black high heels did not affect her dancing skills. Her skin was flawless, and her neck had a black beaded necklace around it. I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of Draco. I saw him twirling her around. I smiled. He wore a black suit with a striped light green and dark green tie. Never in a million years would I expect those two together.

"Did I tell you how nice you look?" Cedric asked me, getting my attention again.

I glanced down at my dress and shrugged, "Yes, about a million times. It's only a dress." He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Well, I'm still going to tell you. You look amazing." I pulled up my dress, because it was slipping a little from dancing.

"Cedric, I wanted to ask you something," I murmured.

He spinned me and then pulled me close, "What is it? Is something bothering you?"

The music was drowning out my thoughts, but then I spoke louder, "You dated Cho last year, correct?" He nodded, and signaled for me to continue, "Why did you two, break up?" I found myself asking. He looked away from my face, thinking of how to answer.

He then turned back to me and explained, "We just weren't interested in the same things. We started going our separate ways, she started to like someone else and that was it." I nodded and stopped dancing suddenly. "What's wrong?" Cedric asked, his dancing ending.

"Oh, nothing. I just need a drink. I'll just…"

Cedric rested his hand on mine and shook his head, "I'll get something. You stay here, okay?" I sat down on a bench and waved. He made his way toward the refreshments, bumping past throngs of people. I placed my head in my hands and mumbled, "What is wrong with you, Violet? You make it sound like you're not interested!" I then thought of Harry. Is this how he felt? Every time I talked to him, I would shut him down. Now I was doing it to Cedric. "What is wrong with me?" I grumbled again.

Then I heard someone tell me, "Hello Violet." I looked up to see Draco.

"Oh, hi Draco." I mumbled. He took a seat next to me, and observed me carefully.

"I presume everything with Cedric is going a bit terribly?"

"How could you tell?"

"I'm very good at reading faces."

"Yeah, well I decided to ask about his past girlfriends and it made things awkward."

Draco chuckled, "Well, that's certainly an awful icebreaker. I doubt the twit really cares. One look at you, and he'll completely forget about anything you said." Draco's eyes slowly ran down me, and I shifted uncomfortably.

I cleared out my throat and quickly asked, "So, uh, where's Danni?"

"She's talking to Ron. That's actually why I was going to talk to you. Do you agree to the terms I offered you? About finding your attacker?" Draco explained. I fiddled with my thumbs, still not sure why he wanted her to trust him. Maybe he genuinely liked her. I couldn't tell.

"Yes, I'll do it. We can meet during free period."

Draco smirked, and shook my hand. "Now, if you excuse me, I must go find Danni." With a quick bow, Draco disappeared into the crowd. As if on cue, Cedric came waltzing up, two glasses clenched in both fists. Cedric handed me my glass full to the brim of a red fruit punch.

"Thanks Cedric." I smiled.

He sat next to me in silence then inquired, "Am I doing something wrong?"

I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed and stared down at the ground, "You act different when you're with me. It's like you're shy or scared of me or what I'll do. But with Harry, you're as happy as can be."

My eyes widened. "Cedric, it isn't like that." I exclaimed.

His eyes narrowed, "Oh really? Prove it to me." I looked away from him. I wasn't even sure what I felt anymore. I knew I definitely liked Cedric, and that he felt the same for me, but this past week with Harry, it muddled things up.

"Cedric, don't be that way. If I liked Harry, I doubt I'd be here sitting with you."

He nodded and rubbed his face, "You're right. I shouldn't be so protective."

"Let's not ruin this night, okay?" I whispered, leaning in. Cedric smiled and kissed me. I felt numb, every nerve tingling. There was something about his kiss, it had a different connection than Harry's.

"By the way, I didn't want to tell you, but Harry wanted to see you. Ask him to dance or something, he's been all mopey. I'll just go hang out with the boys for a bit." Cedric murmured. I kissed his lips again, and lifted myself from the seat. I turned and waved at him, and he smiled his dazzling smile. I felt so ashamed of my thoughts. I knew it was only me he was after, and compared to him, I was completely disloyal.

After sliding through the couples, I found Ron sitting by an empty chair. He had a couple kiss marks on his cheeks. I smiled and called out, "Rachelle having fun with you?" Ron faced my direction and his eyes widened. His expression went from boredom to amazement.

"Whoa, Violet, you look…wow."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "So…Rachelle?" He nodded and kept staring at me.

"She's an amazing girl. I can't believe I've never met her. She went out to talk with Cho." I grinned and took notice of his suit and gelled hair.

I touched his hair and laughed, "You actually decided to do your hair."

Ron shrugged, "Ginny did it. Insisted it." Finally he took his eyes off my dress and gazed into my face. He smirked, "Mind if we dance?" He held out his hand and I backed away. Ron never treated me this way.

"Actually, I was looking for Harry."

Ron pointed over to the refreshments. "You'll find him over there." I thanked him and rushed off. Ron called out, "If you want to dance, I'll be here!"

I finally found Harry, sipping a drink. "Hey Harry!" Harry slowly turned and spit his drink out.

"V-V-Violet? Is that you?"

I blushed a deep red and glanced down at my shoes. "Yes, it is. You didn't recognize me?"

He wiped his mouth off with a napkin and nodded, "You look so…different." He stared at me like Ron did and he rubbed his glasses as if he didn't believe it was me.

"I'm real, Harry." I smirked, and couldn't help but notice how cute his hair was when it was sticking out in all sorts of direction. _Stop thinking that, you only like Cedric,_ I hissed in my mind.

He laughed and widened his eyes, "Cedric is a really lucky guy. He may not realize it, but he is."

I itched my neck and spoke awkwardly, "Speaking of Cedric, he told me you wanted to talk to me." He averted his eyes away from mine and rocked back and forth on his heels. I loved it when he did that. _Oh brother, you are ridiculous,_ I scolded myself.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you. And, I'm sorry that I asked you to the dance. That was Cedric's job, and I know you didn't want me to."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Harry, it doesn't matter! I would have said yes, but Cedric and I…"

He bit his lip, and shrugged, "I'm not your dream guy, and I'm sure that's what you wanted for the Ball."

I smiled, gave him a tight hug and whispered, "You're my friend, and my best one, at that. Stop being so down on yourself."

He huffed, "Friend, yeah, I know."

I pulled away from him and shook my head, "Please, don't bring that up again. It's the Yule Ball, we should be happy."

He frowned. "Yeah, but it's hard to be happy when the girl you like chooses a sixth year that will leave next year over you." He backed away from me, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." He turned around and pushed his way into the crowd.

"Harry, wait!" I ran into the crowd and found him, walking over to the bathroom. "Harry!"

He twisted around and stopped walking. "What?"

I grabbed both of his hands and murmured, "What is it that you can't do?"

"I can't do this. Being with you, but not the way I want."

I sighed and let go of his hands, "Would you at least dance with me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

"Do you want to dance with me?" I asked. Instant regret surged through me, frustrated with my rash decision. He nodded and led me to a place to dance.

"What if Cedric sees?" He asked. I glanced down at his pants and saw a piece of cloth poking out of his pocket. I yanked it out and it was the Invisibility Cloak.

"There, you happy?"

He smiled and threw the Cloak over us. I placed both of my arms around his neck and his around my waist. He inhaled deeply, like he was trying to wake up out of a dream, or a nightmare. "What's wrong?" I questioned, trying to calm him down.

"What if Cedric finds us? What if he wants you?" I stared straight into his eyes, since he was about my height when I had heels.

"Harry, calm down. He asked me to dance with you. He said you looked, sad." He pulled his hand away from me and played with his collar, embarrassed. "Who did you go to the Ball with anyway?" I questioned, trying to make some small talk to fill the awkward silence, even though I already knew the answer.

"Cho. But it's awkward, even though she's nice and all."

"How could you be upset with Cho? She's a lot of fun." I stated.

He shrugged, "That's like you going to the dance with Ron. You like him as a good friend, but if you see Cedric with a girl, you tend to be…jealous and upset."

"Harry, I just wish you'd stop making this so hard." I whispered, staring at into his green eyes.

He sighed, "I don't think you understand, how I feel,"

"But I do! When we were on the train, I admired you so much."

Harry stopped in his tracks, his grip loosening, "You admired me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. My Mum talked about you all the time. It was a dream come true." I exclaimed, noticing the joy in his eyes.

"Why don't you anymore, like you did?" Harry asked, the light dimming from his eyes.

I shook my head, "Harry, it's not like that. I do admire you, just in different sorts of ways."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed his mouth up. The music slowed down and someone said loudly, "This is a couples' dance, so singles, you better start mingling!"

I glanced into Harry's concerned face and he stammered, "I-I-I should g-go. Cedric is your d-date." I bit my lip. He was right, Cedric was my date. But how could I just leave Harry all alone? Chances were Cho went to dance with someone else already.

"Harry, Cedric and I got a dance all to ourselves. I'll stay with you." He looked thankful. Part of me kept thinking Cedric would be upset, but the other part demanded I stay with Harry. My dress swayed around Harry's feet, along with the Cloak. I rested my head against his shoulder as the dance soon got very slow. I opened my eyes and saw Cedric dancing with Cho. "Harry, can we stand by Cedric? I want to know what he's saying." Harry looked down at me and nodded. He guided me to Cedric, and we swayed back and forth, listening.

"You haven't seen Violet, have you?" He asked Cho.

He twirled her into his arms and she shook her head, "No, and Harry hasn't come back yet."

"You don't think they're together, do you?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Maybe she used the bathroom and Harry is still by the refreshments." Cedric grabbed her waist and danced slowly with her. His expression looked bored and unsatisfied.

"Okay, Harry. We're good."

He pulled me away and looked into my brown eyes. His green eyes looked like they were full with a million years of sorrow. "Violet, I think you should go." My lip quavered _. And leave you with a girl you can't get a conversation started with?_ I thought.

"Okay." I nodded. He was right. Cedric didn't deserve to dance with his ex-girlfriend. That was as awkward as it gets, really.

"Violet, before you go…" I managed to smile at him one last time before I left, "Just, enjoy tonight." I hugged him and went to leave when he kissed me. He pressed them against mine for the longest time, and the weird part was, I kissed back. He then stopped, still hugging me.

"Harry," I murmured and we kissed again, not letting go. I felt ounces of weight falling off my head, all that trouble and confusion crumbled to the ground, along with the Invisibility Cloak. But, I did not know at the time that happened. He ran his hand through my hair and pulled away. He took a breath and muttered, "Violet, I love you."

I was in complete shock and sudden horror. Did the music just…stop?

Whispers filled the room, "Is that Cedric Diggory's girlfriend?" One person murmured.

Another whispered intently, "I didn't know Harry Potter liked a Ravenclaw, besides Cho Chang at least." Harry's eyes widened and his face went the reddest I had ever seen. I stepped away and looked apologetically at Harry. He had already started sweating sheets of perspiration. Cedric then emerged from the crowd, running.

First he went to me, and he pointed his finger at me, "I just asked you to hang out with him for a bit so he wasn't upset, not kiss him until midnight!"

I grabbed his hand, tears already pouring out of my eyes, "I don't know what came over me!"

Cedric shook his head, and pulled away from my grip, "I trusted you, and you did this to me!" I kicked off my shoes so I could move quicker, and then raced over to him.

I hugged him and cried, "Cedric, please!" He bit his lip, avoiding yelling, but I could tell he was hurt, immensely.

"Violet, I can't believe you kissed him. Do you like him more? Am I doing something wrong?" Now the whole room was quiet, everyone focusing on us.

"Cedric, I,"

"Violet, I was going to ask you to date me tonight. When I met you, I thought you'd be different from the other girls. I was wrong." A heavy flow of tears exited my eyes.

"No! Cedric, I'm sorry!" I made a last attempt to grab his hand, but it was pulled away. Harry had yanked it away.

He made Cedric face him, and he explained, "Cedric, please, don't blame her. I made her stay dancing. I kissed her without asking her." Cedric inhaled deeply and then, chaos began. He swung his arm and cracked Harry right in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"You were my friend!" He shouted. "This is what you do to your friends?" Cedric lifted Harry up by the collar, snarling in his face, "You'll regret this."

Harry's face was bruised, and he muttered, "Cedric, she had nothing to do with it." Cedric threw him on the ground and Harry stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. "Alright, I am not just going to take beatings from you!" He lunged at Cedric and they both toppled on the floor, brawling, kicking and punching.

Cedric grabbed Harry's glasses and smashed them on the ground, shattering them. Harry blindly kicked Cedric in the stomach. I looked around helplessly. _Where are the teachers?_ I thought. I realized they were at the back of the crowd, so either they couldn't see what was going on, or they were pushing and shoving through the students to reach the fight. I had to take matters into my own hands.

"Cedric! Harry! Stop! Please!" I ran over to them, and tried to separate them, pushing them apart. Cedric went to punch Harry, but I got in the way, the punch hitting my jaw. An explosion of pain erupted on my chin. I crumpled on the ground, grabbing my jaw. The bitter taste of blood filled my mouth.

Harry realized what happened and yelled, "You hurt her!" Cedric was in complete shock. He held his fist, staring at me. Harry grabbed his face and kicked his stomach again. Cedric howled in pain. I sat up, and felt my blood roll off my chin and onto the floor. I made a feeble attempt to stop them again, crawling.

"Pleath thop!" I garbled, and hit Cedric. He stopped attacking. I slapped Harry across the face and felt tears come again. "You two are both unbelievable! I-I-I," I couldn't manage to say the words. I stood up and turned on my heels, but Harry's foot was on the corner of my dress. The bottom three layers of my dress ripped and I was standing in front of a crowd in the top half of my dress with raggedy pieces hanging down just enough to cover my underwear. I drop of blood trickled down my neck and rolled down my dress, leaving a red line. "Cedric, I'm glad we didn't end up together. And Harry, don't ever speak to me again." Harry opened his mouth, and Cedric looked away.

Tears exploded out of me, and I raced out of the Great Hall and to my Common Room. I stopped in the bathroom, sobbing. My hair was frizzy, and sticking out everywhere, and mascara was trickling down my cheeks, making me look like a hot mess. I let out a wail and sunk down on my knees. That was the worst night of my entire life.

 **So there you guys have it! That was a bit of a longggg chapter. All the Harry/Violet fans got their little moment, but it didn't quite end well for either side. This is part one of the Yule Ball, so Danni's POV of the whole thing will probably be out next Sunday, so stick around for that.**

 **As always, review or message me, it helps! Also, check out my update for Ignition, where you'll find out all the info you need to know about the story now. Next chapter, I'll show you guys a little form to fill out in case you want to submit a character. I'll have more information on that also next week. So, stay awesome, Gotham!**


	17. The Yule Ball, Part 2

***Danni's POV***

I had never been more excited in my entire life. A boy actually asked me to the Yule Ball, and he wasn't completely hideous. I was attempting to show my Gryffindor pride with rosy dress, the bottom half showered in golden glitter. It was almost like I was dipped in gold specks. My hair up in a sleek ponytail, I was certain I would impress Draco. Just as he promised, he was waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room. He wore an obsidian black suit, his green tie giving him a bit of color. His pale features seemed to glow, possibly by contrast to the darkness of his clothes. "Well, hello." He uttered, his eyes drowning in my appearance.

I smirked, giving him a little nod, "How are you?"

"Much better now." He laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

We finally made it to the Ball, observing all the couples. We had arrived a bit late, the Champions' Dance had already started. Violet and Cedric were the center of attention, since they both were obviously one of the most beautiful couples at the Ball. Harry seemed a bit awkward in Cho, but I didn't take notice of it too much. Draco looked down at me and grazed my cheek with his thumb. "So, would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course."

Draco took hold of my waist with one hand, and with the other, he intertwined with my hand. I never noticed how handsome he was until this moment. For a moment, I couldn't understand why anyone could dislike him. He seemed so perfect…and he was with me. Draco seemed to notice my awe and he chuckled, "Would you like me to take a picture of myself? It might be a bit more convenient for you."

I blushed red as deep as my dress and I let out a cough, "Oh shut up. You probably already do that and hang them up on your wall to stare at." Draco pulled me closer, and I took in a deep scent, mint, I thought.

"I really enjoy your temper. I find it…oddly attractive."

My breath hitched. Did he call me attractive? "I-uh-it is?"

Draco's smile melted and he looked at me almost startlingly seriously, "Oh yes. I love it."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself." I found myself saying. I had to snap out of it. What was I doing? I couldn't fall for Malfoy. He hated my friends. But he was just so hot, for lack of a better word. It was almost like he always knew what to say to make me fall for him. "I-I need to talk to Ron, I told him I'd update him."

"That's fine." He muttered, and bent down and kissed my cheek. I instantly went numb, and had to force myself to shuffle in the direction of Ron.

"Ron!" I hissed, as I stumbled upon him and his partner. They were kissing for ages, and he finally broke away.

He looked up at me, and grinned, "Why, hello there Danni. Danni, meet Rachelle." The girl looked up at me and waved shyly.

I nodded in her direction and then said urgently, "I need to talk to you, like, now."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something ri-"

"Ron, it's very important. Please."

Ron sighed, and apologized to Rachelle. She nodded understandingly, stood up and left. I took her spot, and put my face in my hand. "Ron, I don't know what to do." I started, taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I like Draco."

"You what?" He exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But we've been talking a lot lately, and he's so nice to me, and not to mention, he's very good-looking."

"Danni, Draco is like a snake. That's why he's Slytherin. All he's good for is manipulation, and that's probably what he'll do to you. You're friends with Harry, so maybe he's using you. I don't know for sure, but I'd be careful." I stared at Ron for the longest time, then embraced him.

"Thank you so much, Ron. I needed that."

He seemed a bit uncomfortable, then mumbled, "You're welcome, but we better split this hug up before Draco or Rachelle comes along." I giggled, and left him to wait for Rachelle. I found Draco waiting for me in the middle of the crowd.

"So, how did your chat with Weasley go?"

"I'd say pretty well. Where did you go off to?"

"I talked to Violet about some…things."

"Things?"

"Nothing of importance, just about her boyfriend." I bit my lip, feeling a pang of sadness for Harry. I knew he liked her a ton, so hearing that Violet was with Cedric, well, I felt awful. "Danni, I have an important question."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, do ask."

"Do you trust me?" I stayed silent, my eyes narrowing. I wasn't sure how to answer that question. "I know none of your friends do, and I don't really care about their opinions, but I want to know if you view me the same way."

"Draco, I'm not sure,"

"You don't, do you?" His expression darkened. I stepped closer, our faces a few inches apart.

"No, I do. I'm just-afraid of getting hurt."

"There's no need for you to be afraid of that." He assured me, and in the blink of an eye, his lips were against mine. Fireworks went off in my mind, and my limbs went numb along with my thoughts. There was a buzzing in my head, like electricity. That's when I heard the scream. We both separated, and I glanced around. "What was that?" Draco asked, and that's when both our eyes drifted to the mass of people forming a circle in the middle of the room. There was a loud shout, which sounded like, "Potter." Draco uttered.

I looked back at Draco, hugged him quickly then called out as I began to rush to the crowd, "I'm sorry, but I have to help! I'll talk to you later!" My shoes slid off, and I shoved through the crowd. There was more shouting and screaming, and when I burst through everyone, I saw what I dreaded. Harry and Cedric were in a fistfight, and Violet was pulling them away from each other. Violet landed on her back, and got back up, screaming something at the top of them. She went to stomp off, when the bottom half of her dress tore off. She looked mortified, and that's when she raced out of the room, out the doors. I couldn't just let her run off sobbing, so I pushed through everyone again, following her.

 **So, I've got a lot to say, lol. First off, I'm terribly sorry for this chapter being so late. My luck gets better and better, I swear. I got in a car accident two weeks ago, so I never got to write this past weekend. Then school on top of it did not let up enough for me to write, so my apologies for that. Next, thank you for your support in this story, it has received more views than I initially thought, and I can't thank you all enough. Also, in case you would like, here is an application form for a character you possibly would like to submit into the story as long as they won't change up the plot line too dramatically.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **House:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Gender:**

 **Any other personal things about the character:**

 **I love getting you guys involved, so that's that. Either inbox me that, or comment and your character might be included in the story and develop into a main character! Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to share, comment and review. Thanks again! Stay awesome, Gotham.**

 **-April**


	18. Confession

***Violet's POV***

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Danni, in her red dress still. "Hey. Let's get you cleaned up. I grabbed something for you to put on." She handed me a blue sweater dress that went to mid-thigh and some black leggings. Leading me to the bathroom, she faltered, pausing to say, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it was my fault." She wet a paper towel and wiped my face off, all the make-up rubbed off to reveal the normal me.

"You actually look prettier without the make-up." I smiled a half-grin and pat my hair down. I was afraid to look at my reflection, my eyes averted from the mirror right in front of me. I knew I looked awful, but I was slightly curious about how much. My eyes slowly drifted to the mirror, and the person in front of me was unrecognizable. My bottom lip was swollen, and there was a cut on my temple, and a deep purple bruise on my cheek. Swollen red eyes from tears and ragged hair was even more off-setting. Danni pulled a hair tie off her wrist and tied my hair up in a high ponytail to make it look a bit better. "Swish some water in your mouth to clean out the cut. I'll be out here. You might as well get dressed while you're at it."

She left the stall and I did as I was told. I left the stall, feeling new, but my gut was still wrenching. Danni grabbed my hand and pulled me down the empty hallway. Everyone was still at the Ball. "Violet, what got into you?" Danni questioned finally, pulling me into her Common Room. No one was in the Common Room, no teachers or anything.

I sat down in a plush chair and sighed, "I don't know. I just felt…different. Almost spontaneous. " I raised an eyebrow then nodded, "Yeah, different. It's as if this was meant to happen."

"What do you mean?" Danni continued, pulling up a chair.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Call me crazy, but I, I think maybe it was the right thing."

"Say what?" Danni shouted. She stood up and stared at me with observant eyes. I thought for a second. I didn't know where all these bottled up emotions had been this whole time. That's when I began to cry again. Danni sighed and pat my back, letting the tears flow out. "It's okay. It's just a boy."

"I'm such an awful person! I hurt two of the closest people to me, and now they both hate me and each other."

"Violet, stop, you'll just upset yourself more than you already are. It won't,"

"Why should I stop? You know I'm right!" I shouted, jumping up, my reddened eyes focusing on her, despite the fuzziness caused by my distraught. I felt a new murderous rage inside me, as if anyone opposed shouldn't dare show themselves in front of me. My insides seared for a moment, and then weirdly, it subsided almost instantly.

"Pity doesn't fix anything, Violet!" Danni shouted, not noticing the quick difference in my character. I stopped short in my hysteria, letting it sink in.

"You're right. You're completely right. I-I should probably go, leave them alone for a bit to cool off. But I'll fix this, well, I'll try to at least."

"That's the only thing you can do right now. Now go rest, you need it." Danni sighed, leading her to the door.

"And Danni?" I whispered, turning to face her one last time.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything." I said slowly, then turned my back to her and rushed down the hallway.

On my way to the room, I heard a hissing noise coming from one of the closets. I pressed my ear to the door, and picked up some muffled voices. I finally made them out to be Draco and some other man. "Yes, she's a very clever girl. I believe it will be quite simple." I heard Draco chuckle after speaking. "It's as if she's obsessed already."

"You do your job well, boy." The raspy voice cooed, praising Draco.

I could almost feel Draco's radiating self-pride as he continued, "I also suggest you get a move on, because the Ravenclaw is starting to move very quickly with her little project."

"I assure you that it will all fall into place."

"I certainly hope so, or else you will be in some big trouble with-"

"I know, I know." There was a pause in the conversation and then the older-sounding man growled, "I sense someone's presence, perhaps a spy?"

"I made sure this room was cleared out before we-"

"Open the door."

"Open it?"

"Yes, are you stupid, boy? Open it!" Before I could cast a spell to distort my appearance, the blinding light of the room flashed in my face, and I made out the shape of Draco.

"Oh dear. Violet, you shouldn't be out after that whole skirmish. Here, come inside." Draco smirked, and with a violent tug, he yanked me into the room, locking the door behind me.

 **Soooooooo I totally lied about doing it every weekend and I apologize. This past month, man, it's really been hitting me hard lol. But I plan on writing a couple more chapters this weekend since I owe you guys, so thank you all so much for being so patient. It really means a lot to me that Ignition has received such a big intake of readers. I hope you all like the suspense to this chapter, and once again, thanks you guys. Review, share, do anything to help, I would appreciate it dearly. Stay awesome, Gotham. - April**


	19. Captured and Confused

***Violet's POV***

A rag was placed over my eyes almost immediately, only giving me a glimpse of Draco's amused expression. I stood straight up, shivering in fear of what he'd do to me. He held both of my hands behind my back with one hand, and with the other, he slowly ran his index finger down my back. "Why are you out so late?" He murmured in my ear, his close presence causing me to get goosebumps.

"I was just-heading back to my Common Room, and I heard you."

"What did you hear?" He hissed, twirling a strand of my hair in between his fingers.

"I heard you talk about Danni…and me." I muttered, deciding on being honest, despite the circumstances.

"Hmm, very tragic. I was afraid of some drastic measures." Draco continued, now playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I certainly can't have you spoiling anything, and I can't have Danni lose her trust in me. That would be dreadful for both of us. I don't think I can allow you to leave quite yet."

"Who else is here?"

"What?"

"I heard another voice. Someone was here, where are they?"

"Long gone, Violet. You won't be seeing them for a while." There was a pause and then he picked up where he left off, "As I was saying, you'll be staying with me for a while. Until I have the…supplies I need." I started to tremble, terrified with the excited tone in his voice.

"Draco, I won't tell anyone. I probably misunderstood, that's all. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Danni,"

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I can sense that you don't believe that, which is why I can't have you in the way right now. Not until I have what I need. Understand?"

"Are you going to hurt me then?" I uttered, gulping back more fear. I could feel his sneer, and his fingers moved slowly up my back again, this time under my shirt. I attempted to yank away, not understanding why he was torturing me like this. If he didn't want to hurt Danni, why was he doing this to me? Somewhere in his sick, twisted mind, it made sense.

"No, Violet. I won't hurt you, but I won't leave you alone either." Draco chuckled, pulling his hand out.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Touching you? You'll have to find out for yourself." With that, he shoved me forward, still holding onto my hands. I heard him mumble something, and I heard a door swing open. Stumbling down a flight of stairs, we both halted, and I heard a metallic gate open. " _Serpensortia_!" I heard Draco growl, and I felt a tight bond on my hands. Draco ripped the rag away and I glanced at my hands to see a thick, green snake wrapped around my hands. "You'll be here for a few days, so I'd become acquaintances with it. I'll see you in the morning." Draco smiled, shoving me into the hidden cell. Falling on my chest, the breath completely leaked out of me. I heard the door slam and lock, and then his footsteps up the stairs. Another door slam, and it became completely dark. Scared out of my wits, I managed to sit up, and push myself against a wall to slump over on, and cry.

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine." I heard a voice call from outside the cell. My swollen eyes struggled to open, but they did, and I managed to make out the shape of Draco. The keys rattled against the bars, and then the door swung open. He walked in, and closed the cell door behind him. Now that there was light, I could see how dirty the cell was. Dust covered the stone floor, and cobwebs dangled from the ceiling. Draco's silver hair practically glowed under the torchlight he provided on the wall. "How did you sleep?" He said, almost sarcastically. I kept my mouth shut, too angered to say a word. "Aw, don't be like that." He whispered, sitting in front of me. He tapped the snake with his wand, and it was suck back inside. As quickly as I was unrestrained, I slapped Draco across the face, leaving a red handprint on his right cheek.

Rage flooding his eyes, he grabbed the hand I slapped him with and smashed it into the wall behind me. I let out a wail, and he grabbed the top of my head and shoved it against the wall, the pressure burning. "You test my patience. I don't understand why I'm even doing this."

"Good question, why are you doing this?" I gritted through my teeth, trying to fight back the intense pain in my head and my hand.

"That's none of your concern." He snarled, and released me. Finally composed, he took a deep breath and said, "Now that that's over, I believe it's time to leave you. I will be back tonight."

I nodded, and then called out, "Draco, if someone is making you do this, you know you don't have to." He paused for a second, his stare piercing into me. Then he stood up and locked the cell door after he exited, not looking at me once. Once I was alone, I began to wonder why I was really here. Draco had mentioned him questioning doing this, so this obviously wasn't his plan. But if it wasn't his…then who's was it?

 **Ooooo who is it? What is Draco up to? Who was he talking to? Will Danni find out? What about Harry and Cedric? All questions that will eventually be answered. Keyword: eventually, lol. Hope you guys liked it, I'll have another chapter out tomorrow. Review, share, follow the story, all is appreciated. Until next time, stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	20. Missing

***Harry's POV***

I woke up, feeling sore and beat. I was afraid to see her today in Divination. Her glares would be piercing, I could almost guarantee it. My glasses now slightly bent, I looked at my reflection, I was bruised, battered, beyond just a minor skirmish's wounds. Ron rolled out of his bad groggily, and then he gave me a concerned expression. "Aye, I wish you the best of luck, pal. You'll definitely need it today." He gave me a firm pat on the back, and shuffled over to his drawer.

"I don't know what to do, Ron. I'm not sure what to tell her."

"I'm not really sure either. I mean, you did kinda intrude on her relationship with Diggory. And, you know, the obvious 'I hate you' thing."

"You really give me some boosts of confidence." I muttered, and decided to just not think about it until I had to.

Divination class rolled around, and my stomach became quite queasy. I wasn't ready, I was far from it, actually. When I walked through the door, I felt like my knees were about to turn to jelly. My eyes darted across the room, and then I found that her seat next to mine was empty. A sigh of relief almost escaped my mouth, until I fully processed that she was gone. It was peculiar, she would never skip or miss class on purpose, no matter the reason. I decided to sit by Neville, who was feverishly scribbling notes.

"We've got a quiz today, Harry." He mumbled, as if in a note-taking trance.

"Neville, have you seen Violet?"

"Not since she stormed outta the Ball yesterday." He said softly, looking up from his notes finally. "I hear you kissed her, Harry."

I blushed for a moment, then shook my head, "I know, it was a mistake."

"No, it goes to show you that guys like us can even win over girls from Diggory's charm." Neville chuckled. I wasn't sure to take offense, but I saw his gaze wander over to a short, brown-haired girl reading over her notes.

"Who's that?"

Neville blinked a few times, then shrugged, "I don't know her name, but she's in my Herbology class. She's quite amazing with plants." He let out a deep sigh, and returned his gaze to her. The girl slowly looked up, her big brown eyes making eye contact, but immediately fluttering away as if she didn't want to be caught. A slight smile crept on her lips, but she kept reading her notes.

"Why don't you just talk to her and ask her on a date?"

Neville smiled sadly, then shook his head. "No offense to you Harry, but you haven't had the best of luck with girls." With that, Neville went back to his notes, leaving me pondering over Violet's absence.

"So, she wasn't in class today?" Hermione asked, leaning across the dinner table closer to me. Danni scooted closer to her, so she could hear the conversation better.

"No, she wasn't in any of the classes we have together." I stated, still trying to figure out why.

"That's very odd and out of character for her. I mean, she's as obsessed with school as Hermione is!" Ron uttered.

Hermione crossed her arms and pouted a bit, "I'm not obsessed! I just value my education a bit more than you do."

"A 'bit' is an understatement." Ron rolled his eyes and began to stuff some food in his mouth.

"She definitely wasn't happy when I was with her last night. Maybe she's just taking a break for a day or two because she's really upset still." Danni suggested. I wished that would put me at ease, but it didn't.

"Violet wouldn't miss a day of school for the world, even if she contracted some deadly virus." I explained, nervously stirring around my food in my plate.

"Just don't worry about it, Harry. It'll just upset you more." Hermione insisted, patting my hand. I nodded pathetically, and ate the rest of my meal in silence.

On the way to the Common Room, I saw Draco and his gang cockily walking down the hallway. Curious why they were roaming around the Gryffindor parts of the castle, I ran inside and grabbed my Cloak. When I went out, I heard their footsteps and ran after them until I could hear their voices. "Now, you two, she's very timid. She's not used to much attention, so keep it down." Draco smirked, Crabbe and Goyle rubbing their hands together.

"Why do you even have her?"

"A request was made, to do a little, experimentation. I'm not quite sure for what exactly. It'll probably make sense soon."

"So what do you want us for?"

"You can keep watch. I might be long…depending on how it goes."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How it goes"? That didn't sound very good. I let my Cloak drop and I shouted, "Draco!" The three spun on their heels, facing me.

"Ah, Potter, how nice of you to visit!" He teased, pulling out his wand.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, you snake!" Draco rolled his eyes,

"If you mean Violet, then I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear."

I ran up to him, pulled out my wand and screamed, _"_ _ **Expelliarmus!**_ _"_ Draco's wand spiraled onto the floor, and I shoved him into the wall, placing my hand on his throat. Crabbe and Goyle both pulled out their wands, but Draco just smiled and waved them off. "What have you done with her?"

Draco straightened up a little, then laughed, "What have I done with her? Maybe you should ask Diggory the same question."

"Don't play with me. Tell me where you have her."

"If you honestly think _I_ care about her, then you're dead wrong. What would I want with an imp, little Ravenclaw that's only good for cheating on tests? Now, if you let go of me, I can tell you where I saw her." I gritted my teeth, my eyes locked with his angrily. I released him, and backed up, pointing my wand at him.

"Fine. Where is she?"

"Last I saw her, she was skipping supper with Diggory."

"You're lying to me." I uttered, hoping deep down that it wasn't true. But now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen Cedric at dinner.

"Potter, you flatter yourself too much. I couldn't care less about you, or your little girlfriend, or what she does with her time to come up with lies. As much as I despise you, I don't have a reason to lie to you about something as petty as who she's snogging. If you would like to know, I saw her by the Lake after dinner with Diggory, but they're probably long gone. Maybe you can catch up with them tomorrow."

"Why are you helping me?" I questioned, still processing everything.

"I'm a Slytherin, so I enjoy feuds. I might as well just help fuel this one. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"Wait." I hissed, before Draco went rushing off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want from me now, Potter?"

"Who were you three talking about?"

Draco hesitated, then shook his head, "My affairs have nothing to do with yours." And with that, they fled the scene. I quickly rushed the Common Room, heartbroken and confused. But mostly angry. I knew one thing for certain though. I would be going to the Lake after dinner tomorrow, and if Draco was right, it was not going to make for a very fun night.

 **Suspenseeeeee. I might have the next chapter with Violet up very soon, I hope you guys like. But also, I'll be having a Draco POV chapter out, so for all you Draco lovers, look out for that on. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, share, follow the story or just keep reading! We've had 1,000 views for this story so that's absolutely amazing! I love you guys! Stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	21. Unlocked

***Violet's POV***

I heard the door slowly creak open. I was shivering, my clothing barely providing any warmth on the damp, stone floor. Footsteps on the staircase grew louder, until I heard the clicking noise of the keys being dragged against the bars of my cell. "Hello there, my dear."

"What do you want from me?" I snarled, huddled into a ball and looking away from him.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Tonight, we're going to have some fun." Draco sneered, stepping closer to me. I pushed away, still not meeting his eyes. "Don't resist me, or you will surely regret it. Now, I was told that you have untapped secrets. I'm hoping to be the one to find these." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet and pressing me onto the wall.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I shouted, trying to yank away from him. I felt a searing pain in my skull, and a cold chill went up my spine.

"He's here." Draco murmured, his cold eyes boring into my frightening, large ones. He was extremely close for my liking, and I felt powerless.

A voice hissed in my head, "Destroy him. Before he destroys you." I trembled, scared of what I was hearing. Then, in a sudden rush, Draco pressed into me, kissing me viciously. I squirmed, trying to break free, but he tightening his grip on my wrists. I let out a screech, hoping someone would come and rescue me. But no one came.

Draco pulled away, breathing heavily, then muttered, "Not quite angry yet? Fine." Draco grabbed a fistful of my hair, and began to run his other hand down the front of my body. "I believe we can dispense of this." Draco growled, tugging restlessly at my shirt. I screamed again, kicking him, but all he did was wince before he began to lift my shirt. My shirt covered my eyes, and I heard him murmur something before I felt his cold fingers begin to touch me, and that's when it happened. When I lost it. In a blinding flash, the word "stupefy" popped up in my mind, and before I knew it, Draco was hurled into the bars of the cell, slumped over.

I pulled my shirt back down, rubbing the goosebumps off my arm. I wasn't sure how I did that, or what came over me, but the same hissing noise came back into my mind, whispering, "Very promising. Good." I leaned over Draco, pulling the keys out of his pocket. I would be free, and I would tell everyone what he did. He would be expelled and shamed, which was exactly what he deserved.

Popping the lock open, I raced up the stairs ready to escape, when two meaty arms latched onto me. It was Crabbe, and Goyle emerged from the shadows, holding his wand. "You see, Ravenclaw, you can't just leave. So sorry, this is going to sting. _Stupefy!"_ The red light faded my vision, and with that, I went completely limp.

 **So, I realize this chapter was extremely short, so I apologize for that, but the whole jist of the chapter was to show you that Violet may have some tricks up her sleeves that she wasn't aware of...but someone else was. That's all I'm saying though! I hope you guys liked it! Review, share or follow, all is lovely. Stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	22. Piecing the Plan Together

***Draco's POV***

"Draco, what happened to your face?" Danni asked, concerned. She touched my cheek gently, taking note of the large, purple bruise there. I pulled her hand away, shaking my head.

"It's nothing. Let's just continue studying." She slammed her book shut and pulled mine out of reach.

"Draco Malfoy, tell me how you got that bruise." I stared into her eyes, and couldn't help but admit how beautiful they were.

 _Damn it, stop getting distracted. Father needs to be happy,_ I thought. But the way her hair fell into her face whenever she leaned closer to understand something, or the crease in between her eyebrows whenever she was worried was, _stop it right now!_ "Really, it's nothing of your concern." I growled, pulling my gaze away from her so I wouldn't get completely caught up in her pity.

"If something is bothering you, you should just tell me. I'm really worried about you."

"I appreciate your kindness, but seriously, I am perfectly fine." She sighed, and finally handed me back my book. A wave of sadness had flushed over her face, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt also. I was starting to become attached, drawn to her radiant glow of braveness. But I couldn't…it wasn't part of the plan. It was too simple for me to mess up. It was just the beginning too. Something inside me ignored the voice in my head telling me to detach myself from Danni, and I leaned forward and wrapped her in an embrace. "Danni, I promise, I'll be fine."

She stared up at me and murmured, "I hope so."

I didn't have much time left. I had to grab my potion, talk to Diggory and then head back to the mewling she-witch, all before dinner ended. Deciding to skip Muggle Studies (because that class was such a waste), I crept into Snape's office. Inside, hidden behind a brick in the wall, was a potion I had been brewing for the past two days, a short-term memory loss potion. I took a wiff of it, and scrunched my noise up at the strong smell. It was perfect. I grabbed a vile and carefully poured it into a vial, making sure not to spill any on myself or my robes. Covering up the evidence, I shoved the vial in my breastpocket and crept out, as if nothing even happened.

My next stop was Cedric, but where to find the clueless pretty face was a mystery. Then I remembered, he had a free period, and usually I saw him heading to the library. Deciding to check there first, I burst in, frantically looking around. Time was running extremely thin, and if my plan was to succeed, I had to hurry. Then, I saw him, sitting down at a table with a bunch of his Hufflepuff friends. I rushed up to the table, out of breath, heaving breaths. "Cedric, can I speak with you?" I said between deep breaths. He raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded, following me over to behind one of the bookcases.

"So, what d'ya need, Draco?" Cedric questioned, leaning against the bookcase.

"I actually had something to tell you. About Violet."

"Violet?"

"Yeah, she was talking to me about you. She said she wanted to make amends, and maybe fix things b'tween you two. She said something about meeting her at the Lake during dinner tonight." Cedric rubbed his chin, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to get stood up."

"I dunno, she seemed rather serious about the whole thing. Teary-eyed and everything."

"I'll be out there at 7:15. If she doesn't show up within five minutes o' me being there, I'm heading out of there." Cedric finally responded, turning his back to me and heading back to his table of friends.

I smirked, and muttered to myself, "Oh, you definitely will see her."

Dragging Violet to the Slytherin Common Room was probably the most difficult thing I'd done in a while. I checked the time. 7:00, plenty of time. She was going to wake any minute, the sleeping draught was supposed to end around 7:02. I propped her up on the couch, sitting her straight up so I could give her the potion easier without her choking. I popped off the top, and tilted it over her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. If I had done the potion properly, she wouldn't remember the past few days in Draco's captivity. Sitting next to her, I tiddled my thumbs, waiting anxiously for her awakening. I needed it to happen. I needed everything to fall into place. That's when she started to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around, startled, and then nearly screamed when she saw me.

"What am I doing here?" She yelled, scooting away from me. Unsure that the potion worked, I decided to start with a small lie.

"You hit your head after the dance when you were running off. I found you, you've been out for a day or two." Her eyes grew dull as she tried to remember.

"I…did?" She rubbed her head, feeling the bump on the back of her head caused by Draco hitting her head against the wall, but she didn't know that. Anymore. "I-well- thank you for helping me. I should probably get going to my Common Room. They're most likely very concerned about my whereabouts…"

"Oh, by the way, Cedric wanted to talk to you. He told me today that he'd be by the Lake at 7:15 and if you wake up, you should go see him. He said he forgave you, and that he was hoping you'd give him forgiveness also." I said slyly, putting on my best apologetic face. Violet slowly nodded, and stood up from the couch.

"I should probably head over there then. Thank you again, Draco. Danni really chose well." And with that, Violet ran out of the Common Room, on her way to the Lake. Part of me cheered, excited for the fact that I had succeeded on my first task. But the other part was disappointed, wishing I had followed a different path. And oddly, I felt more disappointed than excited.

 **So I hope you guys liked. I'd really appreciate if you guys review so I can get an idea of what you guys think and what you like and don't like. It really helps me out, so all reviews are a big help! Thank you guys so much, and stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	23. The Whisper

***Violet's POV***

"Cedric!" I called out, spotting him standing stiffly by the Lake. He tilted his head towards me, trying to decipher if I was real or not. Then, he turned around completely, and I abruptly stopped in front of him, both of us staring at each other intently. "I'm sorry." I murmured. He pursed his lips, his eyes darkening.

"Why did you do it?" He murmured, keeping a reasonable distance from me.

"I don't know…I don't know what came over me, it just happened out of nowhere,"

"Do you love him?"

"Cedric, he's very important to me, I can't deny that, but love is a very strong word to describe how I feel."

"Fine. What about me?"

I paused, not sure what to tell him. Did I love him? He started shaking his head, as if he already knew my answer.

"You don't have to answer that," Cedric growled, avoiding eye contact with me. I wanted him so badly to hold me and tell me it was okay, and that mistakes happen. I wanted him to forgive me and take me back as if nothing had ever happened. But that was far from the case at hand, because at that current moment, he acted as if being there at the Lake with me was worst possible place to be at in all the world. I took a huge gulp, then grabbed his hands. We finally locked eyes, and I felt a shudder go down my spine.

"Cedric, it was a huge mistake, on my part. I don't know what came over me, but I promise I would never do anything ever again to hurt you. I like you so much, I can never stay angry at you. I hope that is a mutual feeling," I murmured, pulling him closer to me.

"Violet, I-"

"Violet?"

I turned around to see Harry walking over to Cedric and I, completely dumbfounded. IF someone was more confused than him, that would have been me.

"Harry? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I shouted, pulling away from Cedric.

"Me? What are you doing here? Are you trying to stalk me?"

"Stalk you? Don't flatter yourself!" Harry snarled, his mouth agape by the sight he was seeing. Cedric grabbed my hand, yanking me away from Harry.

"Violet, we should just get out of here right now. Before things get too serious," he suggested, but I wouldn't budge.

"What is your problem, Harry? Why are you constantly following me? Don't you have better things to do with your life? Like studying, or maybe researching so you don't die in the Tournament?"

"Tournament? Who bloody cares about the Tournament? I'm tired of you playing every guy you meet. First Cedric, than you con me into thinking that you like me? Did that kiss mean absolutely nothing to you?" Harry shouted, swinging his arms up in the air.

"No, it's not like that-"

"Then what's it like, Violet? You're saying you actually did enjoy that kiss?" Cedric pressed further, now backing away from Violet in pure shock.

"I'm not saying that! Would you two just listen to me?" I exclaimed, but was soon drowned out by Harry's continued rant.

"No, I can't listen to you! You're heartless, Violet. You may be incredibly smart when it comes to books, but when it comes to handling social problems, you're as dumb as a rock. You avoided me these past few days, just so you could go and snog Diggory!"

"I wasn't with her the past few days…were you with someone else?" Cedric yelled, now starting to get fired up.

"I swear, I wasn't!"

"Malfoy seemed to know a whole lot, maybe she was busy trying to get in between him and Danni. She's good at those types of things! I'm done with you!" Harry screeched, then stormed off back to the castle.

"Harry, please, wait up!" I called after him, but Cedric just stared at me silently, and suddenly turned and left me behind too. "Cedric! Please, you don't understand. Someone…anyone…listen." I sobbed, falling to my knees. I felt a swearing pain in the pit of my stomach, and I clenched the clumps of grass on the ground. **_"Incendio"_** popped up in my head, and the grass around me erupted in flames.

I wasn't scared, I was too absorbed in my guttural screams of anger and sadness to worry. The flames rose higher and higher around me, as my madness soared. I beat the ground with my fist, and the flames flickered to the beat of my fists. I heard a hissing noise inside my head, and a very faint voice, as if someone was trying to whisper to me through all the cracking of the fire. I sniffled, hiccupping on my tears, trying to listen to what the voice was saying. The flames slowly subsided and I just heard the one lone word that would haunt my dreams for weeks to come. _"Good."_

 **Hey guys! Long time, no write! I have been very very busy, and I feel like I haven't written in forever. I'm going to try and schedule times for me to write more frequently, so I think I'll write on Fridays one or two chapters, and then post them on either Saturday or Sunday. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and tune in this weekend for a new installment.**

 **Those of you who are following up with my Star Wars fanfic, "Hyperdrive", I'm thinking of also doing the weekend policy. I might do something like, one weekend is Ignition chapters, and the next weekend is Hyperdrive, and then it goes on like that. We'll see how that works out. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, or share. Thanks for the support, and stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	24. Burnt Bridges

***Danni's POV***

I leaned across the table, trying to get him to look at me. He refused to look up from his Potions Book, deep in thought. "Draco, please, I know something is wrong. You need to let me in," I moaned. He slammed his book shut, inhaling deeply.

"If I did, you would hate me," he said simply. Standing from his chair, he gave me a nod and rushed out of the library. I couldn't take it anyone, he needed someone to take to, to open up, before whatever was happening with him tore him apart.

"Malfoy! You hold it right there!" I spoke assertively, raising my voice a bit. He obediently hesitated, waiting for me to catch up with him.

"I reckon we get a move on, before we get thrown out for disrupting everyone."

"That sounds fine to me, anything to get out of this dusty place."

"You're the one who followed me in here."

"Oh shut up and let's go," I giggled, managing to get him to suppress a smile.

As we exited the library, he huffed, "Well, if you're going to follow me, we might as well go somewhere private." I nodded, and I was unsure of his hostility. He never officially declared us as a "thing", so I wasn't sure if what he said at the Yule Ball was a spur-of-the-moment type of thing, or if he actually had meaning behind his words. Regardless, I was aware of my feelings towards him and that's all that mattered.

He led me up a staircase and into a hidden corridor. He took a seat on a windowsill, hidden from the view on anyone using the main hallway. I sat next to him, twiddling my fingers. We both sat in silence, and I wanted him to speak to me so badly. When I was on the brink of desperation, he finally spoke. "Do you ever feel like you're on the wrong side?" He uttered, not looking up from the floor.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean, Draco," I said, not expecting such a deep question.

"Like, we're doing things for all the wrong reasons? Like the ideals you held before aren't as important as they once were?"

"Yes, in some ways. This year has changed my way of thinking surely."

"Why did it change?"

"I realized that your background doesn't exactly determine your character," I murmured softly, finally having our eyes meet.

"And who did you have this revelation about?" Draco whispered, slowly leaning in. I felt my body drift towards his and I hissed the word "you", before our lips met. My eyes close instinctively, but before I knew it, he immediately pulled away.

"Danni, I can't do this to you anymore," He exclaimed, frustrated. He jumped to his feet, but I grabbed his hand, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know me. I'm-I'm not the guy you'd like to believe I am. If you knew of the things I have, the things I _have_ to do, you would despise me, just like Potter." He explained, refusing to look at me directly.

"Draco, you don't understand. I'm not going to let their perspectives change the way I feel about you. They haven't been with you like I have. I know you're different-"

"I'm not, okay? I'm actually what they think I am. I do care about you, but I need to end this. I need to end this before I seriously hurt you, because if I did, I could never live with myself," Draco shouted, his face going red, eyes slightly watering.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say…maybe we should go back to the way things were, and stop talking. Stop seeing each other. It's for the better."

I clenched my fists, feeling a deep rage billowing in the pit of my stomach. Tears streaming down my face, I screamed, "Fine! I should have listened to them about you!" I slapped his chest, causing him to falter back, shocked by my sudden aggressiveness. I stared at him, shaking my head, choking on my sobs, "I thought you were different."

He opened his mouth, but I pushed past him, running out the corridor, down the staircase, all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I slammed the girls' dorm room closed, since no one was in there. Everyone was still in classes, and I didn't feel like going. I shrieked into my pillow, crying harder than I ever have. I shouldn't have been sad, I should have expected this and detached myself while I still had the chance. Leave it to Malfoy to win me over.

 ***Draco's POV***

"Goddamn bloody hell!" I yelled, closing the Slytherin Common Room door with all my might. There was a couple Second and Third Year kids congregated on the couch, but as soon as I came in, they all turned to me in horror. "Get out! Now!" I bellowed. The children were frozen in fear, not sure what to do. " ** _Reducto!_** " I shouted, blasting my spell into a small table, splintering it all over the place. The kids screamed, rushing out of the Common Room. Of course they were scared of me. I was a monster, nothing more or less. The look on their faces, was that really the emotions I wanted to bring to people? Fear? Or sadness, as I had brought to Danni? I hated myself for letting her go so suddenly, but I needed to, before it became too serious. However, I'm afraid it already had.

"I'm so stupid!" I continued, blasting random objects all throughout the room. Eventually, I fell to my knees, letting out gut-wrenching cries. The fireplace to the Slytherin Common Room crackled suddenly, and I looked up to see the outline of a face. I wiped my bleary eyes to make out my father's face. "Father, what are you doing?" I hissed, trying to calm down my breathing pattern.

"I was checking on you. Have you gotten closer to the girl?"

"Father, I-"

"We've already received news of the Ravenclaw. Such potential that is yet to be untapped. Isn't it great?"

"Father, please, you-"

"The Dark Lord is awakening, my son. If we fail to please, you do realize what will happen? The Malfoy name, destroyed. Even worse, we'd be the first of the Death Eaters to be disposed of. I'm aware you aren't officially one, but think of your mother and I…"

"Father, I can't continue this. I'm not ready for this type of deceit, nonetheless, a deceit that would end a life."

"Do you not realize that this is for the greater good? Do you not realize that the girl could ruin all our plans? She stands in the way of all our plans. The Ravenclaw could be easily influenced, which is why Parker must be disposed of."

"I refuse to take part in her death. If you want her so badly, you can find another way, but I will not be held responsible for Danni's death."

I heard my father clear and throat, and he growled, "What a shame that it had to come to this, Draco. I really thought you had grown past your petty morals. Don't worry, after the Dark Lord has risen, you will realize that you will have a huge part to play, a part I will not let you refuse. You can restore our already tainted name, Draco. Just remember that." On that note, the fire extinguished and I was left alone, cold and exhausted, completely conflicted and pained.

 **Hola! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it kinda sheds some light on how bad Draco's situation actually is, as well as sort of, kind of revealing some of the plot for the rest of this series. I plan on making a new story for each book, and I'd say we've got a third left in this one. Don't be shy, tell me what you guys think! I love hearing you guys' input, it's the reason I write. So thanks to all, and look out tomorrow, because I think I'll be updating again from a chapter in either Violet's or Harry's POV. Stay awesome, Gotham! -April**


	25. The Golden Egg

***Harry's POV***

She walked into the classroom, refusing to look at me. A small part of me was glad she wouldn't even attempt to speak to me, but a large part of me wanted her to say something, something to give me closure. Violet looked dreary, pale, and just miserable. Professor Trelawney continued her hollering, but nothing she said could distract me from the pitiful sight of the girl I had become so infatuated with. When class was dismissed, she rushed out of the class, no chance of me catching up to her. I shouldn't have wanted to catch up anyway.

My day went on painfully, and when I went to eat dinner in the Great Hall, I found my portion of the table surprisingly empty. My eyebrows furrowed, but I sat down anyway. Where could everyone be? A couple minutes past, and finally, Hermione, Ron and Danni collapsed in their spots. Hermione was patting Danni's back, who was red with fury, her hair muddled with spots of soot.

"Merlin, Danni! What got into you?" Ron exclaimed. I looked at the three with confusion.

"She was taunting me, she was asking for it practically!" Danni cried, angrily stabbing her fork in a tray of cooked vegetables.

"Wait, guys, what happened?" I questioned. Hermione shook her head, pulling her hand away.

"Danni picked a fight with Pansy."

"In my defense, she told me that I couldn't produce a proper 'Protego' charm."

"Well, her legs are still locked, and I don't know how long it's going to take Madame Pomfrey to fix it. Maybe you shouldn't have produced such a powerful charm," Hermione suggested. Danni shrugged, the bright color of her skin finally cooling down.

"Why didn't Draco call her off?" Ron asked curiously.

Danni smashed her hand on the table, inhaling deeply, "Don't say that name, ever!"

"Jeez, I didn't know!"

"Yeah, well you guys were right. He's disgusting and evil, nothing else to him."

Hermione let out a sigh, "I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way, Danni."

"I'm sorry I did too," She growled, "Now, if you excuse me, I should be going now." On that note, she shoved herself out from the table, stomping out the doors.

"They must have had a huge falling out," Ron observed, snatching a turkey leg from a plate to his right.

"Yeah, but that's a good thing, right? Malfoy has been increasingly suspicious lately, I really think he's up to something. Danni could have gotten caught up in it if she stayed around," I explained, taking a sip from my cup.

Hermione crossed her arms, letting out a huff, "Maybe Malfoy isn't always up to something. Danni was genuinely happy with him, it's possible he's not all bad."

"Or maybe he was using her and she found out. Draco isn't the 'nice' type, I've never heard a nice thing come out of his mouth, actually," I said, frustrated.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, grumbling, "Ugh, boys."

Later that night, on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, I bumped into a familiar figure. "Cedric?" I inquired, adjusting my glasses.

Cedric looked a little fazed, but he wiped off his robes, and nodded, "Hey there, Harry. Listen, I have a clue to the next task."

"Clue? Why would you tell-"

"I owe you one since the dragons, despite everything that has happened this past week or two. Just, bring the Egg with you into the bathroom," Cedric murmured, making sure no one could accidentally hear him.

"Bring it with me?"

"Yeah, you'll figure it out. Now, I've got to go, good luck!" Cedric smiled, then rushed off into the shadows. After sneaking into the Common Room and getting the Egg, I decided to go grab some clothes and take a shower to clear my thoughts and see if I could figure it out. I hoped no one was in there, I would have hated to fail and scare them. I had so many trials and errors, every time resulting with the same eerie screeching noise erupting from the Egg. I placed the Egg on the edge of the bath, and eased myself into the pleasurably warm water.

Multiple thoughts raced through my mind. Why would the egg have to be in the bathroom? Why did Draco and Danni stop talking? How was Violet doing? When was Sirius going to contact him? "Sirius!" I hissed, remembering that he wanted to talk to me a month ago, but I had never responded. I felt like a total dunce, and promised myself that I would talk to him before the next task.

"Why the 'serious' tone, Harry?" I heard someone coo. There was only one thing in this castle with that wispy, whining voice.

"Myrtle? What are you doing in the boys' restroom?" I exclaimed, attempting to cover myself up.

"Oh, you know me, I just love to have some fun, that's all." She giggled mischievously.

"Well, it would be fun if you could help me solve this," I grumbled, looking angrily towards the Golden Egg. My reflection appeared, distorted, as if to mock me.

"Maybe you should try listening to it in a different setting, hmm?" Myrtle suggested, sitting next to me in the water. I scooted away, considering the things she said. Then it hit me. I snatched the Egg and pulled it underwater. Then I twisted it, and instead of the horrifying noise it produced for me regularly, a collection of beautiful voices hummed this riddle:

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground._

 _And while you're searching, ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took._

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

At the end of the riddle, I shot up, breathing rapid, shallow breaths. Myrtle let out a little cackle, clapping her hands together.

"Good job, Harry! You're a lot sharper than the last boy!"

"Last boy?"

"Tall, handsome fellow. A real charmer. He was sitting here for hours trying to figure out the puzzle. So long, almost all the bubbles were gone," Myrtle smirked, drifting towards me. I grabbed my towel, and quickly stood, wrapping it around myself before she could see anything.

"Thank you for your help, Myrtle, but I must get going now," I said, trying to find a good excuse.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Myrtle called out, giving me a wink.

I practically ran back to the Common Room, towel wrapped around my waist, Egg in one hand, clothes in another. When I got inside, I slipped in my pants, and slid into my bed, careful not to make a sound. The last thing I wanted was to disrupt one of the boys. I promised myself I would go to sleep early, but the riddle kept ringing inside my mind taunting me. I needed to figure it out soon, the next task was closer than I thought. I also needed to contact Sirius as soon as possible, because the chances of him knowing something about the riddle was very likely. Maybe make amends with Violet while I was at it. But all of that could wait for one night, because exhaustion swept over me with one clean swoop, taking me as its next victim.

 **Soooo yeah, I hope you guys liked that chapter. The next one will be from Violet's POV, so stay tuned for that. If I don't post a chapter tomorrow, this story will be updated two weeks from today, because that's my new schedule for Ignition.**

 **This coming week, I'll be updating my Star Wars fanfic "Hyperdrive", so if you're waiting for Ignition to get updated and you like Star Wars, go check it out! So yeah, new Hyperdrive updates this week, and Ignition updates either tomorrow or two weeks from now.**

 **Don't forget to review, inbox, share, comment, whatever you like! Any feedback is good feedback to me, it helps me get better and I love hearing from you guys! Don't forget, stay awesome, Gotham. -April**


	26. Tossing and Turning

***Violet's POV***

"Please, spare me!" The girl cried, blood trickled from the top of her forehead. I stood before her, wand pointing directly at her face. The girl looked young, perhaps my age or a bit older. She was pale, with tear-stained cheeks and irritated, red eyes. Her stringy brown hair hung in her face as she was clinging onto her life, which was hard to do since it was streaming out more and more with each passing second. "Please, Violet, we're friends. Don't kill me!" The girl pleaded, another tear escaping her eye.

Kill her? I would never kill someone. Would I? A hatred I had never felt before seeped inside, poisoning my thoughts. She was pitiful, and had no chance of living, so there was no use in keeping her around. "Violet?"

 _"Avada Kerdava!"_ I screeched, the scene glowing with green light. It subsided, and I fell to my knees, in total shock of what I had just done. The girl's limp figure lay crumbled on the ground, no life left in her. I studied her face and realized it was Jen, a girl I had been in Care for Magical Creatures with in Second Year. She told me she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up, a doctor for Muggles. The idea seemed far-fetched at the time, and now, Jen would never be a doctor. I killed her in cold blood.

Then, the familiar voice that always complimented me every single day chilled my nerves. _"Good."_ I jerked upright, panting and sweating in my bed. It was only a dream. I looked across the bedroom to see Jen snuggled up in her own little bed, as if nothing bad could ever happen. I wiped my face off, and decided to use the restroom.

I tiptoed all the way over there, and immediately went to wash my face. What was happening to me? I needed help, but who would I ask? Harry was experienced with the Dark Arts, but he despised me. I watched the color return to my face as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Wide-eyed, frizzy curled hair, such a signature look. It had to be from the stress of the Tournament, or maybe just the stress in general. This year was so widely different than the last. I met new people, and experienced new things, but they had all taken their toll. Then, an idea came to me.

I rushed over to the Boys' Slytherin dorms. Draco had to be in there. _"Lumos!"_ I whispered, as my wand slowly lit up. I dimmed the lighting of it a little, trying to figure a way in, when I noticed there was a crack in the door. One of the boys must have forgot to close it all the way. I stuck my wand back in my robes and crept inside. The light faintly lit up the room from my pocket, which helped me make out the outline of shapes. As I shuffled around the room, my eyes caught glimpse of shiny, platinum blonde hair. I approached the boy, which was thankfully Malfoy. I observed him quietly, because for once, he didn't look sour. _"Silencio!"_ I muttered, unsure if it worked since the charm produces no light.

I shook him, and his eyes shot open. His mouth open very wide, but no sound came out. I put a finger to my lips, and beckoned him to follow. He did so very carefully, all the way out of the room. After we had maneuvered out, we stared at each other for a good minute, then I finally spoke, "I need your help."

Draco's voice came out very quiet, since the charm was already starting to fade, I didn't want to produce a charm too powerful, or he would be mute for the next couple hours. "With what?"

"I'm calling off the Polyjuice Potion deal. I do not care about who tried to drive me mad. I need a Calming Draught, and I need it quickly," I explained, rubbing my eyes to show him how tired I was.

Draco shrugged, "The deal is off anyway, because Danni and I are done. I ended it with her yesterday."

"Why?"

"Must you be so nosey?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about you and Danni, truly, but this is severely important to me," I begged. Draco raised an eyebrow, crossing him arms.

"Why do you need this potion so badly?"

"I've been having dreams…more like nightmares lately. I can't take them anymore-"

"What kind of nightmares?"

"I killed someone in them, and I couldn't control myself. It was like it wasn't me." Draco looked at me, completely puzzled.

"And why would you come to me?"

"I figured you could help me…and I have no one else to turn to."

"Ah, so I am a last resort?"

"No! I mean, yes, but it's not like you're the most approachable person." I reasoned.

Draco pursed his lips, quite used to this description of himself. Finally, he spoke, "Fine, I'll give you a Calming Draught. Don't use too much, it is possible to overdose on a Calming Draught."

"Oh Draco, thank you so much!" I squealed softly, hugging him. Draco gulped, slowly placing his arms around me also very apprehensively.

"Don't make a habit of this, Harrison. Next time, I won't be so kind." He muttered as I released him. I nodded quickly, and followed him inside the dorm. He got on all fours, pulling out a small vial. Draco handed it to me and I turned to leave, but he whispered, "Harrison?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, hope you feel better." Draco murmured, before crawling in his bed. I was a bit shocked to receive such kind words from him, but forced myself to move my feet and leave.

 ***Draco's POV***

As Violet left the room, all exhaustion exited my body, I couldn't sleep. Not after this encounter. It awakened another part of my mind, empathy, maybe? I couldn't describe it, but I actually cared about the girl's wellbeing, not in a romantic way, but almost like, a genuine friendship. But, I couldn't, I had a job to do. There was still this little voice in his head, gnawing at him, reminding him how horrible his job actually was. I couldn't hurt Danni, and now, I had an unexplained feeling for the peculiar Ravenclaw.

Why was I put in this position? The Malfoy name was at stake here, generations of purebloods looking down upon me, counting on me doing the best thing for the family. But for the first time in my life, I wondered if there was a distinction between the best thing and the right thing.

 **Anddddd she's back! Two months later, but I am back finally, now that school is over for a couple months, which means you guys habe my undivided attention. More frequent updates, quick answers to your questions, just a lot of fun! I have also started a new Draco-based fanfic called "War With A Snake", so go check it out if you like this story. There's only a short chapter out now, but it's bound to get wayyyy longer and better. Don't forget to review, comment, message, like, share, anything helps, I love feedback from you guys! Stay awesome, Gotham.**

 **-April**


	27. The Second Task

"I don't know what to do, Sirius! It involves the Lake, and by the sound of it, I'm going to need to hold my breath for a very long time," I exclaimed, placing my head in my hands.

Sirius's face crackled in the fire, and he suggested, "Maybe consult the library, I'm sure they have tons of helpful books."

"The library is closed for the night, and tomorrow is the Second Task. Sirius, I don't want to be in this Tournament!"

"I know, but you can't get out of it now. You're the bravest boy I've ever had the privilege to meet, you'll find a way."

"That's not it, there's also this girl-"

"Harry! There's no times for girls, are you insane? I recommend you forget about the girl and continue- I hear someone coming, I'll talk to you soon." Sirius said in a hushed voice, and the flames flickered out. I crossed my arms, wishing my godfather provided more help than what he had just given.

I turned around, and saw, "Dobby?"

Dobby announced, "Dobby is here to help Harry Potter!" I crawled over, and noticed the small plant in his hand.

"Is this it, Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby brought gillyweed for Harry Potter for his Second Task!"

"What does it do, Dobby?" I asked, but before Dobby could answer, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Ron and Hermione had entered the Common Room with a confused look on their face. "Guys, what are you doing?" I questioned them, placing the gillyweed in my pocket.

Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed and she replied, "Dumbledore requested us to see him…odd, isn't it?"

"Yes, especially at such a late hour." Ron added, running his hands through his hair.

I began to explain, "Well, wait, I think-"

"Sorry, Harry, but it says it's urgent." Hermione interrupted, giving me a disappointed smile. With those last words, the two left the Common Room, leaving me in my own thoughts.

The next morning, I looked around the dorm, but Ron was not in his bed. _Him and Hermione probably went down to the Lake already,_ I thought to myself, so I changed my clothes rather quickly and headed down to the Black Lake. When I got there, I noticed that Hermione and Ron were not in the stands, but found Danni sitting next to Neville, Draco nowhere in sight. I ran up to her, since I had a few minutes before the Task began.

"Danni! Danni, where's Hermione and Ron?"

She shrugged, and stated, "I haven't seen Ron, Hermione, or Violet since last night."

"Violet too?" I said hopefully, noticeably perking up at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, but I suggest you go stand by your other competition, because it looks like this is about to start," Danni reminded me, pointing at the other three Champions, who were standing at the edge of the dock. I nodded and turned around, but was stopped when Danni called out, "And Harry?" I looked at her and she continued, "Good luck, you've got this." I grinned and walked over to the others.

Cedric glared at me, but I just averted my eyes, trying not to stoop down to his level.

That's when I heard Crouch's voice being projected throughout the stands, "Alright, time for our Second Task! Champions, you have exactly one hour to retrieve what you value most, which is all the way at the bottom of the Lake. Your score will correlate with who gets back the quickest, so get ready!" Everyone began to clap, and all four champions bent in a ready position to dive in. "Your time starts…now!" Crouch yelled, the stands erupting in cheers.

I gulped, and yanked out my gillyweed, unsure of what would happen to me. Having no other choice, I sucked it all down, and collapsed in the water, shaking, but then, I realized I could breathe. I felt my neck, since it was now sore, and felt gills sucking in water and filtering in the air. Glancing down at my fins, I also noticed they were now flippers. Afraid of what was to come, I sped up, attempting to catch up with everyone else.

As I dove down, the seaweed grew thicker, tickling me. In the distance, I saw four swaying figures attached to ropes. Swimming as fast as ever, I reached them, and took notice of the face. There was a little blonde girl, who resembled the likeness of Fleur, next to her was Hermione, then Ron, then Violet. I was complete shock, unsure of who to take. All three of them were dearly important to me, and they all looked so helpless, hair swishing around softly, their faces pale.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cedric approaching, a Bubble-Head charm assisting him, by the looks of it. Cedric had obviously knew who was his to take back, and he began to untie Violet. He shot me a disgusted look, and shot out of the Lake, with Violet in his arms. After Cedric had disappeared, a giant shark had appeared out of nowhere, breaking Hermione's rope, and dragging her with it to the surface. I noticed that it was Krum, just with a failed attempt at a Transfiguration. I laughed at the thought of Hermione scolding Krum if she conscious to see it.

Treading water for what seemed like a long time, he didn't see Fleur anywhere. I couldn't just leave the little girl there, so I began to untie Ron, allowing him to float gradually to the surface. Then, I went to free the little girl, when three merpeople appeared from the depths, poking spears at me and hissing, _"Just oneeee!"_ I shook my head at them, pulling at my wand and shoving it in their face.

"Back off!" I garbled, and the merpeople gave me some distance, slightly afraid of what I was capable of. Finally freeing the little girl, I propelled myself up to the surface, seeing Ron lazily swimming back to land. Catching up with him, I grabbed him with one arm, and held the girl closely with the other.

"Well, that's not how I was planning on spending my morning," Ron sputtered, letting out a choked chuckle as water splashed him in the face. When we reached the docks, I heard numerous gasps, and then a thunderous applause. Ron climbed up on the dock first, then helping the girl up on the dock. She was shivering tremendously, her lips purple.

" _Gabrielle! Iz she okay?"_ Someone screamed from a crowd. It was Fleur, pushing her way through towards Gabrielle. Fleur dropped to her knees, hugging her with ferocity, as if she would never let go. I pulled myself onto the dock, feeling the gills and flippers disappear from my body. Fleur spun around towards Ron and cried, " _You! You saved her! Thank you!"_ She planted a kiss directly on Ron's lips, and he managed to let out an odd noise, before turning a deep red color. Fleur walked Gabrielle away from the edge of the dock and to where the other Champions stood with their rescued people.

I panted, laying my back on the dock and staring at the sky. "Harry, don't you want to go join the other Champions? 'Mione is probably waiting on you," I heard Ron say, and he helped me up, since my legs were awfully weak.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, crushing me in a hug that almost turned me to powder. "I thought you were never going to resurface, I was so worried!" She told him, her eyes that used to be clouded with fear now with excitement.

Ron stepped in between them and joked, "Ah, so you weren't worried about me?"

Hermione smirked, and pushed him playfully, "No, not even a bit." Ron rolled his eyes, trying to stop himself from smiling.

My eyes slowly drifted to Violet, who was talking intently with Cedric. They didn't look angry, just very focused. Then Violet said something, which led to Cedric hugging her, and I felt a little pang in my heart, but thought back to what Sirius had said. Girls shouldn't be on my list of worries, but at the moment, I couldn't wait. I squeezed my way through the throngs of people congratulating the Champions.

Just before I opened my mouth, Crouch voiced erupted once more, "We have calculated the scores! Fleur Declour has received 25 points. Viktor Krum has received 40 points. Cedric Diggory has gained 47 points, and Harry Potter, for demonstrating moral fiber, has earned 45 points, placing himself and Cedric Diggory as tied for first place! The next stage of the competition takes place on June 24th!"

There was a surge from the stands, everyone hollering and cheering both my name and Cedric's name. Ron and Hermione came out of nowhere and hugged him, screeching, "Harry, you're tied for first!" I kept my eyes on Violet, as she slinked away from the crowds from Hufflepuff approached Cedric.

I smiled slightly at the two of them and responded, "Yes, it's rather exciting. Now, if you two excuse me, I must be off. Tell everyone that I'll be in the Common Room soon and we'll celebrate." Before either one of my friends could say anything, I rushed off, chasing after Violet. "Violet! Violet!" I shouted, as she began to head back towards the castle. "Violet!" I called out once more, and she faced me, her eyes wide.

"Harry? What-"

"Listen, I know what happened was wrong, and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. So, I wanted to make amends and end this silly fighting. I understand if you want to be with Cedric, but just know that I do still want to have our friendship," I explained, biting my lip, afraid of her answer.

Violet looked down at the ground and murmured, "I would really like that."

"You would?"

"Yes, but Harry, I think it is best for both of us if we just accept the fact that this," She motioned towards the two of us, "This can't actually happen. You have too much going on in your life right now, and I think we're just meant to stay friends. I will be there for you, Harry. You're one of the only people who have showed me such kindness, and broke me out of my shell this year, and I'm grateful for that."

I was so confused on how to feel, both hurt and happiness swirling around in my stomach, making me both nauseous and giddy at the same time. "I think that is for the best also," I finally agreed, making myself smile.

Violet nodded, and added, "Also, Harry, Cedric and I are…together, more or less, so, I thought I should just let you know."

I continued to keep the smile on my face and lied through my teeth, "That's quite alright. We're just friends, remember?"

Violet giggled, "Yes, I remember."

 **So there you have it, The Second Task, done! I would like to thank everyone who is following, favorited or reviewed the story, it really helps me out and motivates me.**

 **Also, I predict there's approximately 10-12 more chapters of this story before this year is over and we move onto "Sparks", which is the Order of the Phoenix themed story. It picks up right after this one, so if you liked this story, be on the look out for that one.**

 **Lastly, if you are waiting for this story to be updated, have no fear, because if you like this one, but are more interested in a story focused on Draco, check out "War With a Snake", which I update rather frequently. Thank you all so much, and as you know, stay awesome, Gotham!**

 **-** **April**


End file.
